


Blood Bag Brothers

by Doxx



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Broken Bones, Captivity, Corrupting Influence, Dark, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Cohabitation, Humiliation, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, No Incest, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Solitary Confinement, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Vampires, Whipping, Whump, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: Human!AUAll six of the brothers of the Sakamaki family are human, and do not exactly get on well with other. They have been summoned to a mansion, where unbeknownst to them, a male vampire lord lies in wait.He is strong, fast, clever, wicked, cruel... and hungry.Things are going to get dark, and violent, and mean. Heed the tags.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on InvertedPhantasmagoria's fabulous human!AU series. She has very kindly granted me permission to use her Diabolic Lover human!AU world concept and run with it. 
> 
> You can find her stunning pieces of writing here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria/works?fandom_id=724900 
> 
> So, this story is a reversal of the plot of season 1 of the anime Diabolik Lovers, but knowing the anime is not needed to read this story. There is a short description of what each character looks like in the notes are the bottom, as well as detailing how each brother is related to one another.
> 
> Each chapter after the first establishing chapter will focus on a different brother, and their interactions with the vampire.  
> Things are going to get dark, and violent, and mean. Heed the tags.  
> However, there will be no incest, and no under-age cruelty. All the brothers are considered in this story to be over 21.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

Rain started, just as the final car arrived at the gates. The gates were closed, and seemed oddly tall for an entrance way and not a fortress. However, beyond the dark iron bars, the homestead within was equally imposing. Only a handful of windows were lit, some upstairs, some down, but the light cast was dampened by heavy raindrops and the darkening skies overhead.

One car had been waiting a awhile, engine puttering until the gates were opened, but the other two cars had pulled up together, arriving at almost exactly the agreed time.

As the gates creaked open, the cars made no move to enter, instead waiting outside the gates. One by one, the occupants exited the vehicles, and regarded each other. One car had held three young men, who seemed confused. Two further men exited from the car that had been waiting longest, casting their eyes over the others, one with indifference, the other with an expression of slight dismay. The last, his hair pale quickly becoming sodden, glared openly.

None had been told that their summons had been passed on to all six of Tougo Sakamaki's sons. It made the unexpected meeting all the more mysterious. The brothers by choice had very little to do with one another, and even between siblings that shared parents, family ties were frail.

If any of the brothers had anything to say to one another, it was drowned out in the rain. So they each took up their bags of personal belongings and headed swiftly towards the awaiting mansion and shelter.

They were so keen to get in and out of the rain, that not one of them realised that the cars that had carried them to the gates, drove off, one after another. The gates closed, and there was a heavy clunk of metal as they locked shut.

Ayato was first to the door, having barged past the others to pound his fist against the door frame. There was a moment of silence, as the rest caught up, and then, with a groan, the door opened.

Inside, the hallway was large and open, and decorated in a manner that conveyed that the owner was not shy about pronouncing his wealth. Furnished in an older style, items seemed clean, and barely used. Either a showroom of a home, or the owner was meticulously careful.

To the side of the staircase, gleaming marble, a pathway was lit towards the foyer. On a ornate couch, reading a book, sat a figure, evidentially waiting for them. He too, presented as someone who did not need to quibble over the price of things, and wore a ivory silk shirt and dark waistcoat, hemmed with red piping. His hair was silver, and was cast back from his face in a sleek sweep that reached his collar. His face did not seem as old as the colour of his hair might indicate, and his features were handsome, if thin.

One by one, the brothers entered the mansion. When Shu, the last, crossed the threshold, the doors started to close. He might have been alarmed, but the music in his headphones was a classical piece in a minor key, and he decided that the creeping sense of unease was due to the music, and not the strange behaviour of the doors. He reasoned that most things were automated these days, and the owner could certainly afford such things.

Inside, and dripping with rainwater, Reiji took the reigns to approach and greet the figure sitting there. He gave a short bow, “I was....” he glanced about the collected brothers gathered there, “ _We_ were expecting our father.....”

The figure was quiet, and turned his eyes across each brother in turn, silently appraising. A tension hung in the air, something dangerous, electric.

The seated man said nothing.

Ayato was first to break, and stepped forwards, “Who the fuck are you? What's going on?”

Ayato stamped forwards moved to point a finger at the unknown man on the couch. Suddenly, there were a blur of movement, too quick for the eye to follow. There was a cry of pain, and then the brothers saw that Ayato's arm had been gripped by the wrist and twisted aside by the stranger, who was holding it easily away from him so that Ayato did not obscure his view. He regarded the rest, as if to assess risk... or to assert dominance.

He brought himself upright, and looked over the gathered men before him, still holding tight to Ayato who hissed in pain.

“This is my home. You have been brought here, and here you shall stay.” He walked forwards, forcing Ayato to mirror his steps awkwardly, his arm contorted. “.... Your father seeks to further his career, and decided that a string of children from different mothers was not the image he wished to project. I have paid a rather hefty sum, to be the one entrusted with making sure none of you interfere with his plans.”

He smiled, and showed teeth that were sharpened and strange.

“You are now my property, to do with what I wish.” He looked to Ayato, and twisted the arm further. Ayato winced, and tried to curl in on himself. The white-haired man reached down into Ayato's pocket, and plucked out his phone. He tossed it to the table in front of him, and braced against Ayato, who predictably struggled, trying both to get free, and retrieve his ability to communicate with the outside world.  
  
“You will place your phones on the table... or I'll break this one's arm.” He pulled at the captured arm for emphasis. Ayoto's knees buckled, yet even as he sagged, the man's grip held strong, holding him up by his arm at an agonising angle.

Eyes were wide as each tried to figure out how they might avoid ending up like Ayato. Shu was first to run back towards the door, and slam against them. “Shit, they won't open!” he shouted, as he pulled at the handles.

The man snarled at the defiance, and pulled further, Ayato's arm near to dislocation or worse. Ayato tried his best to be stoic, but could not help the keening cry that emitted from his lips

Laito stepped back at first, horrified, but when he heard Ayato's cry of pain, within seconds his phone was out and on the table. He looked up, hopeful, that the man would be appeased.

“Don't... Don't hurt him anymore....”

Head tipped to the side, Kanato looked at Ayato, eyes strangely still. “Strange sounds out of a strange instrument.... ” he muttered, as he got out his phone. He held it, not moving to place it on the table. “Kanato! Do it!” Laito hissed, elbowing his brother. Slowly, the phone was laid out as well.

Subaru placed his phone with a scowl.

Reiji watched, and accessed. When he saw the threat still active to break Ayaton's arm, he stepped forwards, not wishing to push to the breaking point, not yet. He reached in and placed his phone neatly on the table, but, as he did so, turned the device off, so none could access it without his password.

Shu came back, steps dragging, and seeing that the rest that done so, and catching the desperate look in Ayato's face, tossed his phone to the pile. The cord of his headphones, that had been connected to the phone, hung at his side.

“Good.” said the man, and released Ayato, causing him to sprawl to the floor. He gathered the phones, and calmly dropped them too, to the ground. With a short step, he stood upon the nearest device, crushing it under his shoe. He repeated the gesture, over and over. As he got closer to Ayato, he stamped down harder, causing the young man to flinch away.

The phones destroyed, he looked about the room. “You all now, are my possessions, bought and paid for. You will not leave, you will not escape..... You will not disobey....” he cast his eyes downwards, to Ayato, a slow smirk on his lips. “You can see that I have no issue with administering punishments as needed......”

“Why the fuck should we hang about, let alone do what you say!” Subaru did not lash out, not directly, but his fist slammed against the table and the stranger's eyes narrowed.

He walked over, steady, and though Subaru tried to back away and lift his arms to block him, soon he had Subaru's pale hair gripped in his fist, still wet from the rain. He raised his arm, until Subaru was forced to stand on tiptoes. Then, he lifted further, Subaru's feet rising from the floor. The young man kicked, and twisted, yet the man held him aloft as if he were a doll.

“I think you'll find that you don't have a choice in the matter.”

He dropped his arm, and then twisted his wrist, causing Subaru's neck to be exposed.

“This, is what I bought you for. This, is your fate. You are to be my sustenance, my nutrition...”

The brothers could only watch in shock, as he opened his jaws to reveal long fangs, which he carefully rang across the vulnerable skin of Subaru's neck. On feeling something sharp at his throat, Subaru stilled, his breathing rapid.

“My prey...” the man whispered, softly.

Ayato, back on his feet and clutching his aching arm looked to the others, “Don't just stand there and watch, do something!”

The white haired man put up a hand in a gesture to halt. He smiled, showing more teeth, “I would strongly advise that you stay back. I'd hate to have to rip this one's throat as a demonstration. Not when we're only just getting started....”

Shu looked to his brothers, and saw that not one of them looked as if they would even try to help him. He clenched his teeth. Often he felt like the left-out sibling, and not quite part of the family due to not having a mother in common with anyone, but still, to have his own brothers stand by and watch when he needed them most was heartbreaking.

The vampire made a satisfied chuckle, and then, knowing he had their full attention, bit down at the flesh of Subaru's neck. Blood welled almost immediately, pulsing strong. It dribbled from the vampire mouth, staining Subaru's collar. Within his grasp, Subaru tried to jerk away, but was held firm. He struggle to draw breath, hyperventilating in terror, as he felt the vampire gulp at his neck, drinking his blood, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful.

He did not know whether it was the lack of oxygen, or the blood loss, but he felt dizzy, and tried to claw himself free. In response, the vampire bit down harder, and Subaru felt his skin tear, releasing yet more blood. He made an undignified whimper, and stopped fighting, his head spinning.

Eventually, finally, the vampire pulled away, his mouth stained scarlet. He let Subaru fall at his feet, and licked his lips.

“Hmmmmm. I trust now you have gathered the truth of what I am, and what I want from you.”

“Every night, I shall ring a bell. You have 5 minutes from that time to gather here, in the foyer. I expect every single one of you to be present. Every night, I shall choose my evening meal.” he gave a slow smile that had no warmth to it, “We will start tonight.”

He folded his arms, “Hopefully I do not have to detail out that there will be severe repercussions for misbehaviour, and worse for disobedience.”

Kanato flicked his eyes towards his brothers, first Laito, then Ayato, knowing they each had knack for speaking out of turn. Laito looked ashen, and while Ayato's face was set in a angry frown, he seemed to have thought better of incurring the vampire's wrath a second time.

Shu, the eldest of them all, looked like he might say something, anything, but instead bit his lip and turned his head away.

The vampire walked past the brothers, and picked up his book from the chair. He sat down, and waved a hand dismissively as he dropped his gaze down to the page.

“There are rooms in the east wing suitable for you to sleep in, and you will find food and supplies in the kitchen. Listen out for the bell. Scamper on now, I tire of your gaping mouths.”

Kanato was about to reach for his carry case, only to freeze when the vampire spoke again, like a rabbit caught in headlights

“Leave your bags. I have yet to check them over for tablets and laptops and the like.”

When Kanato did not immediately let the bag go, Laito shook his head “Not worth it!” he whispered.

“But my bag... Teddy!” Kanato replied, unaware that in the wide hall, even words spoken a hush could easily be heard.

“I know, I know, but for now...” Laito looked over the the vampire, causally reading his book, “I think we should do as he says... East wing.... Ayato, come on!”

With a tug, Laito managed to get Kanato to drop the bag, and the pair of them hurried out from the open space towards where they would presumably find the east wing. Laito stood in the doorway, and looked back to check Ayato was behind them.

Ayato, perhaps out of a shared kinship of both having suffered at the vampire's hands, carefully stepped round to help Subaru up. He reached out, but Subaru jerked from his touch, getting slowly to his feet by himself. “Don't touch me...” he growled.

Gingerly, he walked towards the east wing, a hand clamped over the wound in his neck. He passed Kanato and Laito without a word, followed by Ayato, who still held his arm, rubbing at the bruise forming round his wrist.

Reiji stood, still, blinking slowly, as if unbelieving of what he had seen. Shu gave him a not entirely gentle nudge, causing him to start. With a pointed gesture that they most likely did not want to be left behind with the vampire and his violent tendencies, they too, disappeared from the foyer.

As the brothers quickly scurried away, the vampire allowed himself a slow smile.

 _This,_ he thought, _was going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers cheatsheet for those unfamiliar with the anime.
> 
> Ayato, Laito and Kanato are triplets from the same mother. Ayato and Laito have red hair and green eyes, Kanato has purple hair and eyes. Kanato is the smallest of all the brothers.
> 
> Subaru has white hair and red eyes, and wears his hair over one eye.
> 
> Shu and Reiji are from the same mother, Reiji has dark hair and red eyes, Shu has blonde hair and blue eyes. Shu is the eldest, out of all the brothers.


	2. Reiji

The first night – Reiji

They had huddled, in a single bedroom in the east wing, still in shock at what they had witnessed.

Ayato, his arm purpling with bruises, had said that the vampire's grip was like a vice, but his hands had been cold. He tried to put into words how strong the vampire had been, but tapered off, when he realised how very weak he was in comparison.

“Maybe, we could leg it, while he's reading...?” Laito suggested, and looked to Shu for approval of his idea. 

Absent-mindedly fiddling with the end of his headphone cord, Shu did not respond, his eyes downcast and giving no indication he was even listening. Reiji gave a cough to draw attention from the eldest brother, “We should try not to anger him. Doing so was rash, and reckless....” 

“You heard him though, he's gonna take someone. Tonight!” Ayato's voice increased in volume, causing Shu to wince. Without his music, the world seemed too harsh to make sense of. 

With a soft noise, Kanato hugged his knees. He had been fretting about the door, thinking about going back for his bag before realising that it would not be wise, so he sat down on the bed. It was stupid, he told himself, to be so focused on the bag, that held inside his Teddy. A worn out soft toy from childhood that brought him comfort, a token of familiarity, as he moved from house to house, and saw his mother take up with men after men. A point of consistency, it had become habit to take it everywhere with him, though for the most part it stayed hidden into a bag or rucksack. Even though it was a simple soft toy, he felt its absence ache within him.

“Maybe he will only take a little blood....” Laito offered weakly, his usual humour and bravado dissipated. 

Reiji looked to Subaru, who had curled in a corner, too dizzy to stand. His neck had stopped bleeding (Reiji had advised against bandaging the neck anyway, the risk of cutting off blood to the brain too great), but the wounds left were deep, and vivid, crescents of teeth laid around his neck. His crimson eyes were narrowed, resentful that not one of them had even tried to step up as he was attacked, _bitten_. He tried to tell himself that had the situations been reversed, he would have been braver than they. He would have done something.

“A little is enough... I feel light hearted... woozy.” he muttered, raising his head. “I.... I don't know what will happen if he chooses me tonight... I don't think I want to know...”

“I don't think he will.” said Reiji, after a pause. “He said he paid money for us, correct? He'd be wasting it if you were to perish if he took too much.”

Subaru did not reply, but seemed to relax a fraction.

“Same goes for all of us.” Reiji continued, “If he plans to keep drinking from us, distasteful as that is to consider, he is not going to hurt us without reason....”

“You want to let him use us like cattle?! Fuck that.... Maybe, if we all went at him at once...” Ayato started, then saw that both Laito and Reiji were already shaking their heads before he had even finished speaking. 

“I get you want to do something Ayato, but I don't think we can, not right now.” Laito said gently, “Subaru's out of action, and you can barely move your arm without wincing... Speaking of, we should try to bandage it, or something....” 

When it became apparent that none of them knew how to properly arrange an arm in a sling, Reiji was decided to have the best rough idea. He took Ayato's shirt, and bound the arm tight against his chest. “Should stop it moving and hurting so much at least.....” he offered, embarrassed that he could not help more.

He was about to suggest that they venture out together, and learn the layout of the rooms, perhaps even find the kitchen to get Subaru something to eat and drink, when they heard a bell ring out. Its tone was low, ominous.

“Oh no.... the dinner bell....” Kanato said, wringing his hands. 

Ayato spun round, glaring, “Shuddup!”  
He turned to the others, “What do we do?”

Laito shuffled his feet, “I don't wanna go out there... but I also don't wanna see what happens if we don't...”

Trying not to show the tremble in his step. Reiji drew himself up straight, and, hoping to set a good example and lend some courage, started to walk out. 

He was followed, close behind, by the rest, all of whom seemed to share Laito's sentiment of not wanting to find out what would happen if any of them failed to answer the bell's call.

The foyer was as they had left it, save that the book, and more importantly the vampire, were not present.   
Their bags, however, were lined up, open and with the contents clearly rummaged through.

“What gives, where is he?” Laito scanned the room, over and over, trying to see where the vampire might be lurking.

“Maybe... maybe he's not hungry?” There was a lilt of hope to Kanato's voice, as he fought to pull his eyes away from his bag. 

“No.” said Shu, his voice flat, “It's just that its not been five minutes yet....”

“Clever.” The voice from the balcony overlooking the foyer caused them all to start. There, looking down, was the vampire. He leaned against the railing, amused at how skittish the brothers had become. 

“He wasn't there a second ago!” Laito whispered, eyes wide.

“Quiet!” Kanato chided, even as he moved closer to the taller of them, subconsciously trying to hide.

“I am pleased to see you all here, and so promptly. It bodes well for your continued well-being that you can follow a simple instruction without fuss... As reward, you may collect your belongings.”

Kanato made a soft sound, as if letting out a breath he had been holding. 

With his head craned up to keep the vampire in view, Subaru swayed on his feet, causing Shu to put out an arm to help keep him steady.

On seeing this, the vampire chuckled. “I shall not keep you. I have already made my choice.” he pointed to Reiji, “You. Come upstairs. Now.”

Reiji willed his legs to move, but found fear had gripped them. He clenched, and unclenched his hands, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. 

He turned, and saw Shu staring at him, his lips moving as if to try and say something reassuring. Instead, he said nothing, no words suited to the situation. 

The others wore similar looks, both of pity, but also selfish relief that it was him who had been picked, and not them.

Following his own advice of trying not to make the vampire angry, Reiji started to walk up the stairs. He felt eyes on him, as he climbed. When he reached the balcony, he saw that the vampire had moved to a corridor over the east wing, and was beckoning him forwards. 

“Come along now, this way.”

From the foyer, Reiji quickly stepped out of view. 

Behind him he could hear whispers, and fragments of conversation, rapid, panicked. He hoped they would not do anything stupid in his absence. He did not trust that common sense would prevail.

The vampire led him to a door, and opened it into an office, a heavy wooden desk and a wall full of shelves hosting all manner of books. He went and sat at the desk, facing Reiji.

Reiji felt cold, as the vampire looked at him. He was sure that the creature would be able to see the shake to his limbs, the sweat beading across his skin. He tried to draw on what remained of his dignity, and hold steady.

“Hmm. I am some-what impressed.”

Reiji had no idea what to do with the almost compliment, so stayed still and silent.

“You stink of fear, yet manage to maintain your composure. I suppose I should congratulate you, on not pissing yourself in fright....”

His knuckles were turning white, with how hard Reiji was clenching his fists. He repeated to himself that he would bide his time, and follow along. He had faith in his prediction that the vampire would not hurt them extensively, not without good cause, but the cruel tone the vampire had adopted gave him cause for concern. 

It was just a little too familiar.

He had long known he enjoyed the effect a sharp word would have on those around him. How a well-placed criticism could shift the power dynamic, and grant him a considerable advantage. While he might have argued that he only did so for the sake of advancing his status, or getting the upper hand for sake of business contract, he did not deny that the thrill of power excited him.

It was jarring to be on the receiving end.

The vampire leaned forwards, and rested his chin upon the back of his hands. “Well, you'll do.”

A pause as Reiji collected his thoughts, then “Excuse me?”

“I have no interest in the care and upkeep of livestock. It is why you are not each currently chained up in a cell in the basement. You'd be less trouble, certainly, but it would also mean I would have to feed and water you, and clean up after you. The stink alone does not bare thinking about.”  
“So I would like you to take responsibility for your brothers. See that they get regular meals. The kitchen has a series of recipes I want you to use, but you can also cook food of your choosing from time to time. Delegate the cooking chores if you wish, it matters not to me, as long as you each stay fit and healthy. If your brothers seem restless, set them to cleaning. There are plenty of rooms that would benefit from dusting, and a multitude of surfaces to polish.”

Reiji took a moment, both to process that a cell in a basement was a potential option, and that suddenly he had been charged with a duty. He was not sure he could refuse, but his thoughts went to Shu.

Shu did not have to work for business deals, he was handed the best ones. He did not have to craft a conversation to his liking, people tended to either cater to his elder status, or his bright blue eyes. Usually, Reiji was not considered, not when Shu was the obvious first choice.

Reiji gritted his teeth, figuring that honestly would be the safest option. “I am not the eldest. That would be Shu....”

The vampire snorted, “I do not want 'the eldest' for this task, I want someone I think might be competent. I have selected you.”

Reiji, who had been doing an admirable job of keeping his face neutral, his posture still, if not exactly relaxed, jerked his gaze up at that.

He felt a surge of pride, misplaced through anxiety perhaps, but none-the-less present. He was too used to being second best, second place to his sibling that the sudden acknowledgement felt like a triumph. 

“I accept.” he said, without even thinking it through.

The vampire smiled, and dropped one arm down to the desk, leaving the remaining hand supporting his chin.   
“Then, there is one remaining issue to resolve.......”

Reiji stiffened. He knew, that the vampire would require blood, knew that having been chosen in the foyer what was likely to happened, but faced with the actual thought of having his blood taken, he found himself near sick with fright.

“Hmm, and you were doing so well....” the vampire said, sighing. He crocked a finger, that he wanted Reiji to come closer. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Reiji managed to take a small step forwards, then another. 

Slowly, as if not to spook a frightened animal, the vampire collected his arm in a cold hand, and held it up. His grip was open, that Reiji could pull away if he wanted to. Reiji swallowed, and fought down that urge, and allowed his arm to be turned, gently, so that his wrist was up.

With a thumb nail that Reiji could feel was unnaturally sharp, the vampire stroked against his wrist, skimming the surface.

Reiji could not pull his eyes away, waiting for the moment the nail would pierce his skin. When that moment failed to occur, he glanced to the vampire, who was smiling.

“You think me a monster only capable of harm? I can be gentle when I have a mind to.” he shifted, bringing the wrist up to his face. He inhaled, his eyes locked on Reiji's. His thumb nail traced circles, as Reiji flushed.

“I... I have no idea what to expect. I do not know you, not at all.....Even your name is a mystery.”

The vampire shrugged, continuing to caress the tender flesh of his wrist. “I have little use for names, just as I will not bother to learn yours. I do not much care what you call me, lord, bastard, sir, blood-sucker, master.... Take your pick, as long as you knowledge my ownership of you.”  
“As for what you can expect...? Well, misbehaviour will be punished... but I think you are smart enough to have gathered that by now....”

Reiji was left in no doubt that the vampire choose his words carefully, 'misbehaviour', as if they were nothing but a bunch of naughty schoolboys. He shuddered, remembering the state of Ayato's wrist, and his own held by the same vampire. He willed himself not to panic, to keep from pulling away, lest that be considered 'misbehaviour'.

The vampire smiled, and dipped his head to the wrist, placing his mouth over the vein in a parody of a kiss. Reiji could feel the cool lips open, and the teeth move against his skin. Then, sharp pain.

It was the strangest sensation, to feel his blood being taken, drank. The pain of being pierced faded quickly to an ache. He could see the vampire's throat bob, as he swallowed, and hear the wet sounds of sipping.

It... it was not as bad as he had feared. Nothing like Subaru's experience, which was all gnashing teeth and hunger, leaving wounds like he had been savaged by an animal.

He swallowed, as he let the vampire feed from him. It took longer for the vampire to drink his fill, either because he was being careful, or taking his time to savour it, but eventually, the vampire drew his mouth away, a contented expression on his face. 

“Delicious...”

As soon as he was released, Reiji drew his hand back, cupping his wrist. He took a steadying breath, before looking to see the damage wrought against his wrist. He gaped, as he that save for two neat puncture wounds against the skin, he was otherwise unharmed. He felt a little light headed, certainly, but again, not in the same state as the vampire had left Subaru.

The vampire had taken a handkerchief, and was dabbing his mouth dry, and looked to Reiji, still standing by his side.

“Good. You have done well, I am pleased....” He then gestured to the door. “I am done with you now, you can go.”

After having his limbs locked in place, forcing himself to stay still despite his instincts screaming at him to run, Reiji was not sure he could remember how to control his legs. Fortunately, his body sensed that they were still in the presence of a predator, and he felt himself step backwards.

At the door however, he hesitated. 

“What?” there was slight irritation in the vampires voice, that caused Reiji to back further away.

“.....when meals are prepared... does there need to be enough for you also?” he managed to stutter out.

The vampire laughed, “I shall not need sustenance.” he smirked, “That's what I have you here for.”

Reiji could not think of how to respond, so dipped his head in a brief bow, and walked away from the room, fast as he could without breaking into a run.

He could hear the conversation quiet as he came down the stairs, the brothers having waited, anxious to see how Reiji would fair. 

He walked to the couch, and sat down, feeling tired. He nodded, that he was all right, and spoke.  
“Like Subaru said, a bit light headed.... but I am unharmed.”

“What happened?”

“He... talked to me. Said he wants us to make use of the kitchen, to cook meals... He is … uh... keen that we eat regularly...”

Ayato huffed, “... Of course... he wants his walking blood bags to not kneel over....”

“Heh... Blood bag brothers...” Kanato muttered, more to himself. It might have been an attempt at dark humour, trying to make light of their predicament, but the tone was off, discordant somehow.

Reiji nodded, not trying to deny or soften the reality of their situation. He held on to the vampire's notion to make occupy their time with cleaning however, he felt that would be a conversation for another day.

“And then he drank from me....” Reiji extended his wrist, to let the others see.

Kanato, who had taken up his teddy and clutched it to his chest, looked surprised. He leaned in close to see the small wounds. “You are surprisingly intact, there's hardly a mark....”

With a scoff, Subaru crossed his arms, “You didn't even try to fight, did you?” 

Reiji drew a breath, trying not to let Subaru's scorn unsettled him, “I saw no point in antagonising him. Like I said, I don't think he'll hurt us if we give him no reason to.” 

A silence fell over the brothers, as they took in Reiji's suggestion. Subaru scowled, but had no further words.

Reiji was satisfied. He had perhaps managed to convince them against inviting further harm. Tomorrow, he decided, he would tell them more. About the threats of the cells, and the lack of knowing the vampire's name. He'd tell them that the vampire did not want to share in their meals, and that there were recipes set out for them to use.

He would not tell, however, how the vampire had caressed his skin, and gentled him, and he most certainly would not tell how, when he took himself off to bed, he had touched upon the tooth-marks at his wrist, and recalled the words of praise spoken by the vampire, and felt himself flush with warmth... and arousal.


	3. Laito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good grief, this one ran away from me a bit.  
> Apologies for the length.

In order that they did not risk missing the bell's call, the brothers had adopted a half-way nocturnal sleeping pattern. It felt a little too much like submission, to compliment the waking hours of their capturer, but they did it all the same. 

It took time, but slowly, a strange routine was established, giving their awful situation some semblance of normality. 

Reiji had drawn up a rota of cooking chores, setting out tasks. It was fairly distributed, Laito admitted, but he was not used to scrubbing potatoes, or washing dishes. He grumbled, but at least did not have to be harassed into doing his bit like Ayato, or have the bad habit of burning the rice to the bottom of the pot because he was lost in music like Shu.

The bell would ring out, at a random time during the night, and the brothers would trot out to stand in the foyer. Subaru always went banging doors as he went, partly to show he was not exactly thrilled at the prospect, but mostly so if any of them were napping or distracted, they'd have chance to ready themselves in time.

So far, no-one had dared to ignore the bell's summons.

The vampire then would make his selection. He did not choose the same man twice in a row, but he had yet to drink from Kanato, declaring that him 'too small'. Subaru too, had been spared any further encounters, perhaps to allow him time to heal after the first bloody attack.

Laito remembered the first time the vampire had pointed at him, and beckoned him away. He had shook so much he thought his teeth might rattle loose. The vampire had sat with him, on a leather backed sofa, and plucked at his wavy auburn hair. “You look so much like your brother. I do hope you are better behaved...?”

Laito had nodded, and then, before he could stop himself, said “I'd be hard pressed to be worse!”

He had frozen then, unsure if his quip would be deemed punishable offence. The vampire had chuckled, and Laito had damned near fainted with relief, which incited further amusement from the creature. 

He had been manhandled then, and held down as the vampire bit into his neck. He had not exactly struggled, but the parallels between the close proximity with the monster, and similar embraces he had shared with past lovers (the biting was even something he had enjoyed greatly previous with partners) overwhelmed him, and he found himself moaning softly in response. 

He recalled how his cheeks had burned with shame, and how hard he had hoped that the vampire had not heard. Of course, the vampire had, and made comment on his 'pretty noises'. 

After that, he had tried his best to keep out of the vampire's way. 

He was not sure, but he had a suspicion that the vampire purposefully choose to enter into the dinning room during a meal, or breeze past the kitchen, just to watch him in particular squirm. That, and he had a talent for creeping up unannounced, and suddenly being far too close for comfort.

So, Laito had hid himself away in a room he shared with Ayato, their need for privacy overridden by the small hope of safety in numbers, but as the days passed (and they each found the other increasingly irritating), he grew bolder. The mansion was certainly big enough there there plenty of rooms without a kidnapping vampire dickhead, for him to explore. 

From what he could gather, the vampire seemed to keep to the upper floor of the east wing, so he followed a hallway down to the west. 

They had been given no restrictions on where they could go in the mansion, but informed that if a door was locked, they were to keep out. There were not that many doors, the rooms tended to be spacious, but none of them were signposted. So, it was through trail and error that Laito found a sitting room with a fireplace, what seemed like a study and woodworking bench, a small library that seemed mainly focused on maps and histories in various languages, and a locked door which he released as soon as he felt no give, as if the doorhandle was a burning brand.

The last door, and Laito carefully touched it, feeling relief when it opened. He looked inside, and despite himself, smiled.

It was a music room. 

The piano filled the space, pulled back from the walls. There were stacks of sheet music, and a series of instruments mounted on the wall. A violin, flute, and then, oddly out of place, an electric guitar in glossy red. 

Most of the rooms were decorated in a much older style, but from time to time Laito had spotted more modern touches. The kitchen had a blender and a microwave, for instance, and there was a utility area with a washing machine and a dyer. While there was an absence of phones or computers, or anything that could be used to contact the outside world, there was a TV, though the brothers could seldom agree on what to watch.

There was even a games room, with pool, and darts, though with tensions still running high, more often than not, any 'causal' game soon dissolved into snide remarks and insults.

This, however, was better than bickering with his kin.

He approached, and ran a hand over the piano, and lifted the lid to reveal gleaming ivory keys. His fingers splayed, almost automatically, and he played a single chord, pleased that the notes seemed in tune. 

He took up the seat, and started to play what he could from memory, simple pieces, then more complex ones as the motor memory in his hands took over. 

The piano had been carefully maintained, and the room adapted to enhance the acoustics. The keys felt light under his fingers, and the peddles worked smoothly without the hint of a squeak. He was so lost in enjoying being able to play such a marvellous instrument, he did not see immediately, that he had an audience. 

He finished a song, and was about to try playing something else, when he heard clapping, and looked up to see the vampire, politely applauding. He had no idea how long the creature had been standing and watching, and he felt the blood rush from his face.

“I... uh.. I'm sorry....” he moved to close the piano and retreat, when the vampire walked over, standing between him and the door.

“No need to apologise. You play well. I am pleasantly surprised.”

Laito did not reply, eyeing the vampire, and trying to decide between sitting back down on the piano stool, and standing up properly. As it was, he was posed in a half crouch, and it was fast becoming uncomfortable. 

When the vampire did not move, Laito gave up, and sat, figuring that there was little use trying to push past him. 

“You have quite the collection....” he offered, weakly, gesturing about the room.

The vampire was still, his head cocked. 

Laito did not know what to do with the silence, did not know what was expected of him. He put his hands to the keys, and turned his gaze down. 

“I should keep playing?”

“I would enjoy that.”

Laito rolled his shoulders, and tried not to panic. “Got any requests?” he said, jokingly, but his tone just a little too stressed to his ears.

“Play whatever you like...”

Laito's hands were clumsy, and clammy with sweat, but he managed a fairly reasonable rendition of an up-tempo ragtime ditty, the perky melody in stark contrast of how he felt. 

He kept his gaze low, not daring to look up to see how his playing had been received.

No applause this time, but the vampire did not seem displeased. 

“Stay there a moment.” the vampire walked over to one of the stacks of sheet music, and rustled through. The doorway was clear, and inviting, but Laito could not bring himself to disobey. 

Instead he rubbed his damp hands on his trousers, and tried to calm himself. 

The vampire came up behind him, close enough that he could feel him at his back, and leaned over to place a piece of music in front of him.

“Do you think you could play this?”

He was still much too close, but Laito tried to put that thought from his mind as he scanned over the music. It was a piece he did not know, and the title was in Latin or French or some other language he did not recognise. The music itself however, was clear enough, and save for some fiddly ornamentation towards the end, seemed straightforward enough. 

Laito licked his lips nervously, and nodded, “Yeah, I could play this....” he twisted to look at the vampire, “Now?” It would be difficult, and likely slow, but Laito reckoned he could take a decent shot at it.

“No. Take time to learn it.” the vampire tipped his head, “i would like for you to play for me tomorrow, is that sufficient time for you?”

Laito snorted, “Sure. It's not like I got anything better to do...”

If the vampire was bothered by Laito's sarcasm, he did not show it.   
“Excellent. I look forwards to it.”

Abruptly, he was gone, and Laito was alone in the room once more. He felt like there was air again, and ran a shaking hand through his hair. 

At least the vampire did not mind his off-hand humour. He had a feeling that he would have made it clear if that had been the case, and it seemed like the vampire was genuinely intrigued at his talent at the piano. 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was not sure that this was a good thing. 

He pushed such worrisome thoughts aside, figuring he had agreed to play now. His placed his fingers on the keys, and let the act of laying out notes in sequence and making music sooth him. The flutter of fear that had gripped him ebbed, as songs crescendoed and cadenced. He recited some songs he knew from memory, but mostly concentrated on the new piece he had been given.

He played till his eyes grew fuzzy and the notes started to jump about the staves on the sheet music, then, feeling accomplished, closed the lid over the keys, leaving the piano as he had found it.

Retracing his steps, he made his way to the kitchen, to find Reiji sitting at the table, on his own, with a pot of tea and a cup. He flicked a chair round and sat, legs either side, the back of the chair against his chest.

“ 'lo bro.” 

Reiji cocked an eyebrow, and then, without a word, stood to fetch another cup. He set it out, and poured, and pushed it towards Laito.

“Cheers.” he said, and sipped, then frowned. “This is bitter! You got any sugar, honey?”

“It is best enjoyed without sullying the flavour with sweetness, but if you insist, you'll find a sugar bowl over there...” Reiji's expression was stern, but Laito had been haughtily looked down upon enough times he took no real offence. He got up, and fetched the sugar bowl. He added two lumps, and then, just to see the look of Reiji's face, a third. He stirred the cup noisy, spoon clinking against the rim, and then took another sip. It was sweet, and warm, and exactly want he needed. 

“Met Monsieur Fangs in the music room today... “ he started, swirling his tea, letting the last grains of sugar dissolve. “Creepy as ever, but seems he likes music.”

'Fangs' had become what Ayato and himself had taken to referring the vampire as, for lack of a name to call him by. Reiji clearly disproved, which meant Laito did it all the more.  
Neither of them used the term to the vampire's face.

“I hope you were not discourteous. It is your habit to be somewhat.... crass...”

Laito held up a hand in mock affront, “Me? Never!” he grinned, “anyway, he gave me some music to play. Do you know many languages? I want to know its title. It's Latin... maybe...”

Running the back of his finger against his lip, Reiji contemplated. “I could try, but Shu is the music aficionado. I would ask him.”

“Yeah but Shu ain't here, and I can't be bothered trying to find where he's lounging.”

Shu, on finding that his spare mp3 player had not been confiscated due to being a simple device, fit only to play music, had taken to listening to it near constantly. He'd wear earphones during dinner, chores, and it made him quiet during conversation. Laito was not sure if the eldest brother was listening at all while they talked, or if the music held his attention instead. 

Should he ever be asked a question directly, however, Shu acted like he was being interrupted from something important, and tended to be short and snappy in his reply. It made approaching him a minor ordeal in itself, and Laito honestly would rather not.

Reiji nodded, also finding Shu's behaviours impolite to say the least. “Very well, let me see.”

“I'll go fetch it.”

He had left the music on the piano, thinking it safer there. He felt that the vampire would not appreciate it being folded, or creased.

Laito drained his teacup, and headed back down the corridor towards the music room. 

As Laito passed one of the doors, he saw Kanato sitting in one of the other rooms, sitting in front of a lit fireplace. It sounded like he was having a conversation, but as he popped his head in to see, saw no-one else there.

He was starting to get worried about his triplet sibling. 

While his humour had always been more causal and light-hearted, Kanato seemed to have a more gallows sense of humour. It had only got darker during their stay at the vampire's mansion, and sometimes he said things that were just plain creepy, not funny at all.  
that, and he had taken to carrying the blasted soft toy teddy around with him everywhere, even though he was a full grown adult. Laito recognised the thing, knew it to be from their childhood, and was surprised that Kanato had kept it still.

Laito could not deny they were is an extreme situation, and he could not really fault Kanato for finding comfort where he could, but he found the whole thing... odd.

He stepped in, figuring Reiji would hardly get any more sour for waiting, and gave a wave. “Hey, hey! What you up to?”

Kanato raised his head slowly, and smiled, “Nothing much, just thinking about... things...”

“Lots on your mind, huh?”

“Always....” Kanato's voice was distant, and his eyes already gazing past his brother.

Laito draped himself over the back of the sofa, and gave an understanding nod. His own mind had been whirling, thoughts jumbled and cluttered. 

“I heard you play the piano. Mother would have liked that...” Kanato spoke in a soft voice, tinged with sadness. Their mother had not always been the best caretaker, she'd been a little too focused on her children matching Sakamaki's other offspring in terms of success, but it served no purpose to think ill of the deceased.

“Yeah. You remember how she had to bribe and pester me to practice?”

“Then, once you learnt the girls liked a man who could play, we couldn't get you to stop practising!”

Laito laughed, and realised it was the first real laugh he had had since arriving. It felt good, like he was less a frightened child, and more like himself. He cocked his head to the side, and grinned,   
“Worked a charm, didn't it? Few could resist being serenaded by soft songs in the moonlight. Ladies couldn't keep their hands off me!”

Kanato offered a half smile, and shrugged, “Don't know why you bothered... Women are a pain.”

“Ah, you only say that because you've yet to experience the delightful rapture of love!” hand over his heart, and dramatically casting his head back, Laito grinned wide.

In the doorframe, Subaru appeared, apparently drawn by the noise.   
“Love? From what I heard tell, you went through girlfriends like skittles. I almost wonder if you are only interested in the resulting heartbreak.” It was a moderately gentle jibe, given some of the choice words the brothers had exchanged in the past. 

Without missing a beat, Laito clenched his hand into a claw over his heart. “The bitter agony of a broken heart is but one of the facets of romance, but it makes the next conquest all the sweeter!”

Subaru shook his head, pale hair drifting from side to side, unimpressed at Laito's over-the-top performance and declarations.

Since arriving, conversations had been subdued, hushed and quiet, but as they each acclimatised to the sense of foreboding fear, more and more Latio was reminded why he and his brothers had spent so many years apart. 

With tensions high, the odd sharp word was to be expected, but it didn't explain the shouting matches, or simple disagreements that escalated quickly to blazing arguments. 

Subaru, in particular, had not made it easy to share space with. He openly mocked Reiji for doing the bidding of their kidnapper, and the others for not having the guts to stand up for themselves.   
He might have had an ally in his resistance in Ayato, but Subaru had remarked how easily the vampire had overpowered the redhead, which had led to further insults, and a particularly nasty remark about his mother. It had nearly come to blows, before Reiji had stepped in and told Subaru to go take a walk, and Ayato to cool off and not rise to the bait. 

Dinner, that evening, had been uncomfortably tense.

Yet, Laito was surprised at Subaru's harsh words towards himself. He knew that they clashed in terms of personality; he would crack jokes while Subaru was so damned serious all the time, but it seemed that Subaru was being particularly aggressive.

He was about to shrug, and ignore him, when Subaru narrowed his eyes.   
“Is that what you're doing, playing piano for the vampire? Attempting your next conquest?”

Laito stopped, his posture shifting from causal to guarded. “What?”

“We all know you'd flirt with anything with a pulse, maybe this is the logical next step, something undead....” Subaru scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

Kanato hugged the soft toy to his chest, “That's pretty mean Subaru.... I'm sure its not like that!” kanato's face had tightened into a frown, and he did not sound entirely convinced at his own words. 

“Do you think you'll earn its favour, that you'll get special treatment? You pander to the thing, playing piano for it! Like a wind up toy!” 

Laito sighed, accepting despite himself, that Subaru had something of a point. He adopted a more gentle tone, trying to be reasonable.   
“I'd rather pander than risk the repercussions... Subaru, you most of all know what happens if we try to resist.”

Subaru's hand cupped over his neck, the wounds still red and scarring as they healed. He glared, and turned on his heel, muttering “Coward!” under his breath. He stamped off, and from down the corridor, the slamming of a door echoed.

Laito looked to Kanato, but his triplet had already turned back towards the fireplace, and was staring into the flames. He seemed disinterested in reassuring his brother.

None of them were at their best here, and the stress of the situation seemed to be fraying each in their own way. Shu hardly spoke at all, while Kanato had apparently taken to talking to himself. Usually self-assured, Ayato had seemed more introverted and sullen, and while Reiji had always been good at planning, his routines seemed organised to an almost obsessive level, with little scope for flexibility.  
Subaru had had a temper before, but Laito had never see him so quick to anger.

He had noticed over himself, an uncharacteristic gloom.

He pursed his lips, and resolved to try and not let Subaru's words get to him. He'd do what he could to keep himself safe, and whole, and from there work out how he and his brothers were going to survive this. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Reiji could read the sheet music title, it turned out. It was Italian, and translated to something along the lines of 'wintertime reflections' or 'reminiscing over winter'. Neither of them had heard of it before, and while Laito had hummed the tune out loud, it was not familiar. 

Laito replaced the music at the piano stand, and made a note to get up early the next day and practice some more.

The rest of the evening was spent waiting for the damnable bell to sound. He paced, and asked a second time if Reiji needed anything done in the kitchen, only to be shooed out because his restless pacing was 'off-putting'.

When the bell rang, he felt himself almost pleased to hear it. At least the awful anticipation was over.

The vampire was standing in the foyer, by the bell, as he came through. Shu was there already, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Laito wondered if Shu had not just decided to hang out there, and so not disrupt his music with having to move.   
Reiji, and Ayato were next, followed by Subaru and then Kanato. They avoided each other's eyes, as the vampire seemed to contemplate them each in turn.

Ayato paled when he was pointed at, but did not say anything. Laito found himself a little saddened that his brother was so cowed, but also thankful that at least he would not get himself into more trouble through talking back.

“Leave us.” said the vampire, stalking over. Laito turned, and headed to his bedroom, seeing from the corner of his eye the way that Ayato had been backed up against a wall. He saw that Ayato had tried to push the vampire away, only to have his hands caught and pinned, as the creature descended against his neck. 

He heard the sounds of slurping and sucking, which echoed in his ears, even after he had shut the door against them.

When Ayato let himself in, much later, his footsteps heavy and body seeming to droop like a wilted plant. Laito, who had been relaxing, propped himself up on an elbow, and gasped. 

Ayato's shirt was stained, and his blood had been smeared over his neck and down his collarbone. His eyes were sunken deep and he all but fell on top of his bed.

“You OK?” Laito asked, as he looked over his brother with concern. He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of what else he could say.

“Don't wanna talk about it. Just wanna sleep.”

Laito nodded, and then, because they were sharing a room and Ayato did not seem in fit state to do so, got up and turned off the lights.

In the dark, he heard Ayato struggle to undress, before giving up and curling into the bed, occasionally wincing as he moved. Soon, his breathing deepened and slowed, as he fell asleep. 

It took Laito much longer, before he managed to drift off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day, Laito helped with breakfast (served in the early evening, and still not something he was used to). He scrambled eggs, and made toast with a savoury tomato and beetroot relish. He was sure to set aside an extra plate for Ayato, which he took through to their bedroom, despite Reiji's protests that meals ought to be ate at a table.

Ayato was still sleeping, so Laito left the food by the bed, and then went to practice the piano. 

After a few run throughs, learning the melody, he set the piano lid down again. He felt pretty confident that he'd be able to play the piece without issue, and so spent the rest of the day picking through the books upon various shelves, trying to find one that interested him. He was still empty handed, when he figured it was about time for the vampire to make an appearance in the music room.

The room was quiet, and Laito left the door wide so he could try and see if someone approached. Understandably his brothers, on learning that there would at some point be a vampire present, had elected to give the music room a wide berth.

Just as he was getting fidgety, he saw something move, far in the corridor. He leaned over the piano to get a better look, and suddenly the vampire was beside him, eyes sharp and piercing.

He fell back to the piano stool, yelping in surprise. 

The vampire, his expression flat, unreadable, moved round to stand directly behind Laito, and looked over the sheet music. Laito was not at all happy with how close the vampire had chosen to stand. 

“You are ready?”

“Uh.. yeah....”

He waited for a signal to continue, and when the vampire said nothing further, took a breath, and started to play.

His fingers worked well, and danced over the keys, but in the glossy reflection of the piano, Laito could see a rough blur of his own reflection, with a shadow behind. He could feel the vampire's presence, cold and intimidating, and his skin prickled at feeling of being stared at.

_Winter reflections indeed_ , he thought, suppressing the urge to shiver. 

He tried to put the discomfort from his mind and concentrate on the piece, but his fingers slipped, once, and then, a second time, while scaling down into the finale. As the music increased in complexity, Laito swore the shadow behind him darkened, and felt the vampire lean forwards, so that Laito could sense him at his back. He jarred two keys together instead of one, and winced at such a clumsy mistake. He rallied, as he was nearly to the end. He missed a note in the last sequence, but otherwise managing to make it to the end of the piece of music without making too much of a mess of it.

Knowing the vampire was directly behind him, he slid sideways on the piano stool to gain some space, and turned to see how his recital had been received.

Laito's eyes widened, as he realised that the vampire was not happy.

The vampire threw out a hand at the door, and it slammed shut, pushed by invisible force. The sound was stark, and Laito jumped in his seat.

His stomach sank, any good cheer he had been able to collect over the last few days skittering for cover.

“You said you would be able to play the piece. You said a day would be sufficient. Why then, have you marred the music with such mistakes? Do you think that acceptable?”

“I... I am sorry, but you were standing close, and it made me nervous and.....”

A pale hand jerked out, palm facing Laito in gesture to stop and be silent.

“You do not like where I stand? In my own house you dare to dictate my movements?”

Laito struggled to find words, “Just that... it was off-putting, to have you so close. I think if you were to stand elsewhere, maybe I could play better...” then, desperate to appease, “I will play better for you.”

He did not think the vampire could be worse than when he was fang deep into his neck, but this was so much more terrifying, to have that cold hard expression suddenly soften, and the lips break into a smile.

“Very well. I shall step away, and you will play again.”

Laito felt like he'd triggered a bear-trap, and could not see a way to break free, other than gnaw through his own leg. He gave a meek nod, knowing that it was likely exactly what the vampire sought.

The vampire returned to where he had stood the evening past, and turned slightly to regard the pianist.

“This gives you enough space, I trust?”

There was nothing he could do or say at this point, so Laito steadied himself before the piano, and started to play.

He felt the tremble under his fingertips, but played on, his heart hammering double-time, his teeth tight in his jaw. He hit a sour note, then, suddenly tense with fright, two more in short succession. He made an unconscious sound, halfway a grunt of frustration, halfway a whine, and set himself to the task with as much determination and focus as he could muster.  
Terror makes poor counterpoint to playing music, it causes the muscles to tighten, hindering the flow. Despite his best and most desperate efforts, Laito made further mistakes, skipping two notes towards the end, and stumbling one note into another, causing clashing discord.

As he finished, the strings of the piano reverberating out the final cadence, he knew he had not done well. He bowed his head, and curled his shoulders in, unsure of what would happen next.

The vampire walked forwards, and stood by the piano, stroking against the instrument with a reverence that made Laito all the more nervous. 

The vampire turned his attention to the pianist, and sighed deeply. “That was a poor performance. Do you deny it?”

Laito shook his head, his eyes still downcast, “No... I made mistakes, I know....”

“How many?” the vampire's tone was sharp, and cutting.

“Excuse me?”

“How many notes were absent, out of place or wrong?”

Laito ran a hand through his hair, feeling the stick of sweat dampen down his unruly waves. “I don't know....several...”

“There were four mistakes in your first play, and six in the second, despite your assurances that the blame lay with how I chose to position myself. That makes a neat ten.”  
“Take off your shirt.”

Laito looked up then, baffled, “What?”

“Take off your shirt. Now.”

“...I don't want to... ” 

The next Laito knew, he had been hauled from sitting on the stool, to being pushed at the shoulder till his chest met the side of the piano. He wriggled against the grip, his chest heaving and struggling to draw breath with the hard edge pressing against his diaphragm, but stilled as he felt something sharp at his back, starting at his neck. 

The vampire's claws sheered through the fabric, the sound of ripping perfectly echoed about the room.

Cold air, both from the loss of his clothing, and from the vampire's proximity to him, caused a wave of gooseflesh across his skin, as his shirt was torn from him. 

Terrified, he swung his head round to see that the vampire had stepped closer to the piano, and reached over his body to the internal mechanisms, to pluck at the lowest note of the piano. A low sound, almost beyond hearing, ran out, the vibrations filling the air. He saw the vampire close his hand round the string, then pull at it, yanking both string and hammer free of the piano. 

“Stay there.” the vampire commanded, his voice quiet, but carrying well in the music room space. He took a step back till he was at Laito's right side.

Unable to move, too frightened, Laito clutched at the piano.

“Ten.” the vampire said, and then there was the sound of something very thin whipping through the air.

Laito felt the burst of pain, as the metal wire of the string connected with his skin. He screamed then, unready, and it was only as the sound of his own voice faded did he realise that while he had been crying out in pain, the vampire had called “Nine.”

Another lash, and Laito buckled, his knees clashing against the piano as he fell away, crawling to gain distance. 

He turned to see if he would being pursued, only to see the vampire drawing the piano string back into his hands, and waiting expectantly for his target to return. 

Tears formed in his eyes, blurring his vision, but even then, he could see that he did not have much time before the vampire would shift from 'expectant' to 'annoyed'. Laito thought he had annoyed the vampire enough for one day, and with effort forced himself from the floor. He had to use the piano to guide him, and then support him as he bit his lip and turned his back once more to the vampire. 

“No more... please...”

The only response he received was;  
“Eight.”

The striped lines burned, as if he'd been branded. He felt his skin was being slashed apart, each line long across his back and shoulders.

“Seven.”

His throat felt raw, his cries guttural and hoarse. 

“Six.”

Bleeding now, he could feel the blood drip down his back. He wailed as his skin was split further.

“Five.”

The sweat that beaded across his back stung where the wire had cut deep into the skin.

“Four.”

His voice was gnarled, now, but still he cried out, unable to silence himself. 

“Three.”

Laito was partway through another ragged scream, when he heard something else. Beyond the closed door, he heard voices. His brothers, alerted at the sounds of pain, had gathered and were debating amongst themselves what they should do.

The vampire followed Laito's gaze towards the door, and flashed a smile.  
“I did not call for company. Send them away.”

Laito gasped for air, and tried to draw in enough breath to speak. 

“I would be persuasive. After all, there are many, many piano wires... more than enough for one each, should they continue to interrupt us.” The vampire's voice was soft, almost pleasant, as he laid out the threat.

Wincing, Laito propped himself up on his elbows, and spoke as loud as he was able, “Leave! It's... it's fine.” he gritted his teeth at the word, feeling anything but, but for sake of his siblings trying to reassure. “But, you gotta leave!”

There was a pause, and a muffled series of voices, all stating their own opinions on the situation. 

Thankfully, Laito heard footsteps receding, and sank down onto the piano, shaking, hurting but at least happy he had saved his brothers suffering for his mistakes at the piano.

The vampire nodded, and then, without warning,   
“Two.”

Laito bit his lip in trying to hold in his anguish, and tasted blood.

“One”  
He managed, to not react vocally to the last strike, that blazed across his back, striking against lines already laid.

Laito gasped, in relief at surviving, at being able to hold himself enough together he could save his brothers. He gulped in air, and felt jubilant. 

Then, there was another strike. 

Laito howled, in pain, in surprise.

“You make such pretty sounds, I can not resist pulling a few more notes from you.... I want to learn the pitch of your screams. I want you to make more beautiful music for me, so much more satisfying than your piano playing.”

Laito slumped, shuddering as he sobbed, and with each further lash across his back letting loose his voice, not even trying to bite down on his cries. 

One more, two more, three more.... he lost count then, the pain too much to keep tally.

He felt his back on fire, raised up in stark welts and with the skin broken.

He felt himself, beaten, for no more fault than trying to play a musical piece for the vampire. He panted, trying to breathe though his back was ablaze. He clawed at the piano, its sturdy structure offering no give, nor comfort.

The vampire dropped the string, no long functional as a piano wire, and stained scarlet deep into the groves of its coils. Laito did not move as the vampire came close, at his back. He had no strength to resist, as he felt something damp and cool at his skin, and realised with juddering horror that the vampire was _licking_ the blood upon his back.

He whimpered then, as the creature supped from his skin.

He felt the drag of tongue across his ruined flesh, and had to endure the slurping, wet sounds. He collapsed, unable to summon strength to resist, to fight. He suddenly understood Subaru's objection, in that none would help him now. None could, and he had sent them away himself, but that they had not seen he had _needed_ them...

He could hear the thin reed of his voice, and accepted that the acoustics of the rooms likely amplified his torment in a way that the vampire would likely approve of.

When the vampire finally finished, finally, Laito felt weak, his legs leaden. He could not speak, his voice spent in screaming. 

He turned, with a wince as the skin on his back stretched, to look upon the vampire. 

He was smiling, and he opened his mouth to clean the long edge of his fangs with his tongue. His eyes gleamed with cunning.

“I look forwards to your next performance....” the vampire said, a malicious edge to his voice. 

Then, before Laito could said another word, he was gone, leaving Laito slumped against the piano, already dreading when he would next be called upon to play.


	4. Kanato

Kanato used to sing.

Encouraged by his mother, he liked the process to turn words into melody. He would even, as a child, make up his own songs, simple little things, with words and phrases that pleased him. 

However, after seeing the state of Laito's back after he'd been called in to play piano, (though he personally found the marks inflicted by the piano wire fascinating) Kanato decided that he did not fancy having the same done to him, so he silenced his songs.

One more thing, he thought, to keep bottled up inside.

He was used to keeping certain things to himself. Like sometimes when he remembered his mother, he felt so furious he could spit, or that he found girls simpering and insincere and often wished he could sew their mouths shut to make them quiet.

Saying such things aloud tended to make those around him nervous, so he held his tongue, as if his own mouth had been sewn. 

It was not healthy, he thought, to keep so much darkness within, so he took the opportunity, when he could, to whisper his darker musings to Teddy.

Teddy did not flinch, when he said how he wanted to smash a teacup just to see how it fell apart, then grind the shards down into dust which could be added to food in secret to scratch the insides of those he didn't care for. Teddy did not avoid him after he told how he he envied the hue of Subura's eyes, so much so he had considered plucking out a eye to better admire it. Teddy didn't stare at him in horror, when he suggested that he might like to watch his father die, taking his life in retaliation for the poor treatment he had bestowed upon his sons.

Teddy was a good listener, and Kanato felt better that those fleeting wicked thoughts were let loose, rather than rattling round inside his head.

He had noted, however, that the dark thoughts were starting to get increasing violent, and frequent.

He blamed the vampire, naturally. The creature seemed to thrive not only on blood, but on the terror he inspired amongst the brothers. Laito's back was just the latest in a long line of injuries, brought down upon those who displeased him.

Kanato considered himself lucky, that the vampire had not sought him out for his nightly feed, therefore limiting his own interactions with him. He was not entirely convinced at the vampire's claim that he was 'too small' to drink from, he was only a little shorter than his brothers, but he would take what small fortune he could.

The real reason though, worried him. 

“I suspect he wants to lull me into a false sense of security, so that I am even more afraid when he comes for me...” he spoke softly, alone in his bedroom, holding Teddy loosely in his arms. “It's what I'd do, if I wanted someone to be really scared of me... “

He ran a hand over the soft toy, feeling the fabric under his fingers, the sensation familiar. The night outside was fading, and Kanato had soon planned to go to sleep. 

“They would be scared, Teddy, if they knew what went on in my head. They'd be terrified, so terrified. Normal people shouldn't think the things I do....” he laughed, flat and mirthless, “having said that, normal people don't talk to their Teddys...”

“Normal people, I find, are rather dull anyway....”

Kanato started, and looked up to see the vampire, in his bedroom, the door still closed. He had no idea how he'd gotten in, and he scrambled backwards, till his back was straining against the headboard.

In the flurry of movement, he had let go of Teddy, and it had fallen to the floor. 

The vampire was smiling, and bent down to pick up the toy, turning it over in his hands, before extending it back towards its owner. Kanato grabbed it and clutched it to his chest, eyes wide and fearful. 

“Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you.” The vampire's tone was gentle, and while Kanato was not so naïve to believe him after all that had transpired, it did at least sound as if the vampire was being sincere.

“What do you want then?”

“To talk. Only to talk with you. We had not have much opportunity to converse so far.”

Kanato was not reassured, but saw no other option other than to flee his room, and he did not know how such response would be taken. 

“....O-kay... What do you want to talk about?”

The vampire opened a hand, and tipped his head, “Nothing in particular. This and that perhaps?” He looked across the room to where a chair sat by the window, and then back to Kanato. 

“May I sit?” he asked. 

Kanato nodded, and watched as the chair slid across the floor untouched, allowing the vampire to elegantly sit down.

It was not the first time doors seemed to move of their own accord, or items seemed to vanish and reappear at random. Suddenly, the strange mansion made just a little more sense. Kanato frowned, the notion of it 'being magic' unsubstantial and invoking more questions than it answered.

“This is my home, and as such, I have influence here.” The vampire explained, then, bafflingly, shot Kanato a wink, “There's not much that goes on that escapes my notice...”

Kanato suddenly did not like where this seemed to be going. He moved as far from the vampire as he could without falling off the bed.

“What do you mean...?”

“I mean, I have heard you, from time to time. You say the most intriguing things, when you think no-one listening.”

He curled in tighter on himself, embarrassed, and guilty for what the vampire might have overheard. Perhaps unwisely, Kanato let his gaze fall downwards, as his cheeks heated.

The vampire cocked his head to the side, and looked concerned. “You need not feel ashamed. They are just thoughts, just words. You have done nothing wrong.”

“They are not good, the things I say.” 

“I would disagree.” When Kanato glanced at the vampire sideways, his smile widened. “I happen to think it demonstrates a creative intellect. Coupled with impressive insight into the psyche, that you can accept thoughts of all colours, and give voice to them. No need to pretend that certain urges have no place in a head, but you seek out the truth of the mind instead. It is rare to find someone willing to bring their shadowy notions out into the light to better understand them.”

It might have been the nicest thing anyone had ever said in response to his dark mutterings. Kanato felt his shoulders ease, just a little. 

“Everyone has wicked thoughts from time to time, and yours are particularly delightful. I would very much like to heard more.”

He was not entirely convinced he wanted to be near the vampire longer than necessary, never-mind letting him learn just how dark his thinking could be. 

“Can I refuse?”

“Of course, I cannot force you. Your mind and words are your own. But I can promise I shall be an attentive listener, though not quite as good as Teddy...”

He was torn. He was not being cohered, not being threatened, and as yet, the vampire had done him no harm what-so-ever. Moreover, there was an appeal to having someone to talk to. Conversations with Teddy were rather one-sided. Still, this was the same creature that had whipped Laito bloody. He swallowed, remembering how very vivid the stripes had been, how beautiful he had thought them. He had tried to say as much when he first saw them, to offer some thin silver lining to his brother, but Ayato's eyes had narrowed, and he had been told to not say such terrible things.

As if he could see the memory writ across Kanato's face, the vampire leaned forwards, his keen eyes on Kanato's.

“Come on, I sense you have something you would like to say. Let spill forth all those twisted thoughts and feelings, lest they fester and rot inside your skull!”

“I... I suppose ..... The marks you made against Laito, I thought that they were... kinda pretty....”

“Go on...” he coaxed.

“I wanted to touch them, trace each one, but Laito wouldn't let me. I still want to see them, but he doesn't let anyone near anymore.... He is so selfish, keeping them all for himself!”

The vampire hmm'd, smile spreading, and settled down in the chair.

“… and since you told us that father had betrayed us, I keep thinking of ways he could die. Like a car crash, or choking on something, or drowning in the bathtub.... I almost wish I could make it happen... Like wishing on a birthday cake candle.”

Once he had started, Kanato found he did not want to stop, wanted to press and see just how far he could go before the vampire begged him to be silent. He summoned up one of his darkest thoughts.

“And it sickens me when I think of mother, how she used to flirt with so many men! She'd lead them on, invite them over and by the time I'd learnt their names she'd have already moved on to the next one, the filthy slut!”  
Kanato put a hand over his mouth, reactionary, shocked at the venom in what he had uttered. 

The vampire's expression remained calm, and he tipped his head.   
“See, doesn't that feel good to get out in the open and off your chest?” 

It did, and that the vampire had not turned away in disgust was a response unfamiliar to Kanato. It felt strange to have the worst of his thinking be so easily accepted.

They spoke, though Kanato did most of the talking, long into the night. Kanato found there was no thought too devilish, no notion too depraved that would cause the vampire to so much as tsk in disapproval. 

Afterwards, the vampire had thanked him for his time, and for such engaging conversation. He bid Kanato 'good morning' and saw himself out.

Kanato decided that he would not mention the vampire's visit to his brothers. 

It was not a hard secret to keep, not when he had shared all his others with the vampire, no longer having to keep them penned up inside. He felt lighter, in a strange way liberated.

So when the vampire visited his bedroom again, Kanato was actually happy to see him. He perched himself on the bed, a little closer than before and offered the seat. 

When he started to speak, the vampire smiled, with only a hint of sharpened teeth.


	5. Ayato

Ayato

Some days later, and Laito could sit with his back against a chair again. 

If Subaru felt a need to gloat that he had been right, that 'pandering' to the vampire was just as dangerous as refusing him, he managed to resist saying as much out loud. Ayato thought it more likely that Reiji would have already intercepted Subaru, and warned him against saying anything.

Bad enough they had a psychotic vampire stalking them nightly, without continuing the long-held tradition they had in making each other miserable as well. 

Ayato still thought about fighting back, but every time he had so much as struggled against the vampire, he'd been easily subdued. If he didn't know better, he'd guess that the Fang-Freak selected him more often than the others on purpose, baiting him to make one more attempt, just so he could demonstrate his power again.

The vampire seemed to take perverse pleasure in holding Ayato's hands where he wanted them, leaving him defenceless as he drank. He drank deep too, and Ayato could not remember the last time he did not wake up with a headache, or could have a hot shower without feeling light-headed as a result. 

He would not have wished dealing with blood loss on any of his brothers, but that Kanato was consistently spared from being drained seemed unfair. Subaru too, had not been selected as yet, even though he seemed mostly recovered from their first night at the mansion.

Maybe that was why he was so set against compliance with the vampire; he'd yet to be put in a position where giving in was the only way to survive. Easy to preach when you don't have to put your words into practice.

Ayato rubbed at the side of his face, tired down to his bones.

More than just weariness to his body, he could feel his will weakening. Every time he was overpowered, or bit back on saying exactly what he thought of the vampire, he felt like a piece of his personality was being chipped away, eroded. 

He was scared at how much more he could afford to lose, and still be himself.

So it was that when the bell rang out and the brothers assembled, Ayato was not present. 

Rather than simply submit, he had to show some resistance, even if he had little hope that he would be successful. He'd take the resulting punishment, willing to sacrifice pain for proof to himself that he was not yet beaten.

He'd managed to get the mattress propped against the door, and then added the bed frame and the desk, barricading himself in his room. He'd managed to swipe some food and bottles of water to see him through, should it become a siege situation. Though his head pounded with the effort of rearranging furniture, Ayato felt he had not done a bad job in fortifying the door.

He heard the bell, and then counted down the minutes. When five had finally passed, he readied himself for confrontation.

He was waiting for the vampire to bang against the door, or shout commands at him to open. When instead, he heard an almost polite knock, he scowled and crossed his arms.

“Fuck off!” he yelled.

“I believe that the rules I laid out were clear enough. I am disappointed you think yourself exempt. Open this door.” 

The mattress muffled the voice somewhat, but even through the bedding and the thick door, the vampire's tone was calm, and collected.

“The fuck I will! Yours Truly ain't gonna line up like a duck at a shooting range.” Ayato had gotten to his feet, and paced as his shouted his reply, “Besides, you already made it clear how you deal with 'disobedience'. Why would I ever open up so you can hurt me?”

There was a pause, then, “Because I do not need to hurt _you_.” There was something low, and foreboding in the vampire's voice, and Ayato suddenly did not feel so sure in his plan.

Ayato could hear the vampire talking to someone else, and then, footsteps. 

“Ayato? The vampire says you gotta open the door now.”

Laito. Shit.

He pulled his hands through his hair, not prepared for the turn of events, then heard Laito again, this time louder, and voiced pitched high with panic.

“Ayato! Please! Open up! If you don't... I think he's going to hurt me....”

He was partway through pulling the desk back and away, when he heard a cry of pain. He didn't know what the vampire was doing, but he rushed to unblock the door, all the while having to hear the repercussions of his actions. 

As he threw the mattress down to the floor, and pulled at the doorhandle, he was sweating and flushed red. He could not get the door open far enough at first, the mattress still in the way, so he pushed it further and opened the door.

Laito was standing there, face contorted in pain, with the vampire at his back. A clawed hand, set against his shoulder, the fingers digging deep into the flesh. Ayato could already see that the sharp fingernails had drawn blood.

“That is low, using him to get to me....” he growled, “Fine! If you're wanna hurt someone to get your kicks, it might as well be me.”

He stood, defiant and brave, as the vampire pushed Laito in front of him, and stepped through the cleared doorway into the room. It felt like a violation, to have the vampire within his room, his space.

“I think not.” the vampire said, voice frosty, “The last lesson did not seem to take, so we'll have to try something different today.”

Laito stumbled, but was held up by the vampires claws, still embedded in his shoulder. He locked eyes with Ayato, scared, but did not try to get away.

The vampire seemed to show no sign that he was going to let go, but his eyes were fixed on Ayato. “Kneel.”

Disgusted at the thought of adopting such a submissive posture, Ayato shook his head. Then, Laito's mouth opened in a silent cry, as the vampire apparently flexed his claws into the captured flesh.

“I do not like to repeat myself. Kneel!” 

Slowly, eyes blazing, Ayato lowered himself down to the ground. He would do as asked, but the vampire had said nothing about having to look happy about it. 

“You look good on your knees.” 

Ayato bid himself not to react, not when the vampire still had hold of Laito.

There was a terrible sound, wet and thick, as the vampire withdrew his claws. Laito staggered back, blood blooming under his shirt. He placed his other hand over the wound, and tried to apply pressure, as best he was able. 

Licking his fingers, the vampire circled round Ayato, and with his unbloodied hand set to posing him. Ayato found his shoulders urged backward, and his back straight. His arms were brought behind him and his hands encouraged to clasp together.

Lastly, his head was forced down, so that his eyes were to the floor. Ayato felt rage start to rise within him, but allowed himself to be arranged in place, like a doll.

The vampire stepped back to admire his work and then, “Offer up your wrist to me.”

Ayato did not bring his head up, but also did not move, figuring that if Laito had been released, the vampire would not hurt him again.. 

There was a long moment of quiet, and then a crunching sound, followed by a shrill scream.

“My finger! Fuck, Ayato, he broke my pinkie finger! Snapped it like a twig!” 

Aghast, Ayato quickly brought both hands up, wrists up, his body shaking with fear and fury.

He could feel the vampire come closer, and take up his left hand, and press teeth into the artery. He was distracted from the sting of fangs by Laito's rapid breaths, as he tried to cope with the pain of having his finger crushed. His triplet brother was hurting, and it was his own stupid, _stubborn_ fault. 

He clenched his teeth, and willed for the ordeal to be over. 

He felt the sucking stop, before the teeth pulled from his skin, and he let his wrists drop. 

The vampire fed, Ayato chanced to raise his head to see what the creature would do next. 

The vampire had turned his attention to Laito, who was pale in his face and nursing his ruined finger. With surprising tenderness, he collected up their hand to inspect the damage. Laito's entire body seemed to shrink away from him, backing up as much as he was able to, without removing his hand from the vampire's grasp.

Suddenly, the vampire twisted round to regard Ayato, and smiled menacingly. 

“Lastly, let us see what you have learnt....” 

Of course, the vampire was not through with him yet.

He reached and pulled from a pocket something black, adorned with metal rings. He tossed it down in front of Ayato, and he could see it was a dog collar. 

“Put it on.”

Ayato's hands fisted at his sides, and he lifted his head to glare at the vampire, this a degradation too far.

Unperturbed, the vampire merely lifted Laito's hand to his mouth, as if he were going to kiss the back of his hand. Then, quick as a striking snake, he had the fractured pinkie in his mouth.

Laito, who had been trying not to succumb to panic, shuddered then, and tried to pull away, only to have the vampire pin the digit with his teeth.

“Ayato! I can feel his teeth! He'll bite it off!!”

Laito's knees sagged, as he felt the damaged nerves sing out in agony, and he looked in desperation to his brother.

His own eyes watering, hot tears threatening to fall, Ayato took up the collar, and started to fasten it round his neck. It was uncomfortable fit, and it made him feel like he had to fight for every breath.

Laito was released, and he curled away, unable to tear his eyes from the vampire.

The creature however, was stalking towards Ayato. He came forwards, and produced a small padlock. He reached to gather the fastening, and with a deafening click, he locked the collar in place. Running a finger round the thick leather, he spoke;   
“It seems you are in need of a permanent reminder that you are owned. That you are mine.”  
“Now, thank me for taking the time and effort to train you better.”

Ayato had nothing left in him to offer even a token of resistance. “Thanks...” He did not recognise his own voice.

Satisfied, the vampire turned to Laito. “Come here and let me splint that for you.”

With hesitant steps, Laito approached. With a length of bandage, his pinkie was straightened, then set against his other finger to help keep it in place while the bones mended. He could not help but make little pained sounds, as the bandage was wound over the damaged digit.

“Such lovely music you make, it makes me want to hurt you all the more....”

There was moment where Ayato thought his heart might have stopped beating, as he fought to keep his head low and not give the vampire any more cause to harm his brother.

“However, your brother seems to have learnt his place, so I shall leave you be for tonight.” 

Laito made a soft sound, half-way between pained and relief. 

“Hmmm, which reminds me. You are not to take painkillers, they leave unpleasant aftertaste in the blood.”

As if either of them needed reminded of what they were to the creature. 

As soon as Laito had made a noise to show he understood, the vampire strode out. The room felt cold, and dark. 

Ayato could feel as Laito sank to the ground, and whispered, “He's gone...”

He did not much want to lift his head and see how much suffering he had caused his brother.

“I'm sorry.” he said, knowing that the words would do little to dull the pain.

Laito did not reply, but shuffled closer and come to rest himself at Ayato's side. He felt a hand touch against the collar, as if to confirm its presence. 

This was something new, something different. He knew how it must look, to be collared like an animal, and he could already imagine the other brothers's reactions at the sight of it. He reached up to feel at the collar, and tug at it. It was locked tight, and could not even be loosened, let alone removed.

None others had been brought down so low, degraded as he had. Laito might have been hurt, but he had been _humiliated_.

Fractured and broken, both physically and mentally, the two brothers sat together on the floor in silence till finally Laito spoke.

“I think,” Laito started softly, “that I am gonna find a room of my own. Get my own space.” he could hear the resentment in his voice, that he had been punished in Ayato's stead. 

Ayato did not beg him to stay, to reconsider. He found that he couldn't blame him. The room no longer felt safe. Moreover, apparently being loosely associated with him was hazardous for his health as well. 

Still, being left on his own, it felt like he was being abandoned. Felt like he was being left to what new cruelties the vampire had in store for him.

Ayato watched Laito get up go, and then realised he'd stayed in the kneeling position, long after the vampire had vanished. 

He swallowed bile, that despite his rebellion, his desperate defiance, it seemed like he had been successfully trained.


	6. Subaru - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra trigger warnings here for suicidal ideation and others. Tags have been updated.  
> Psychiatric facilities and mental health conditions are also touched upon. 
> 
> Please review the tags for triggers and warnings of content. 
> 
> I offer a reminder that this series is dark, and there is no happy ending for the brothers. At all. 
> 
> I am happy to add additional tags and warnings, if you think there is something I have missed. 
> 
> Subaru's chapter got a lot more involved than intended, hence the additional tags.  
> So, rather than the originally planned seven chapters, there will be more. Mister Vampire shall feature, briefly, in his own chapter to give additional context to the story.

He found he had little appetite. The food, as usual, was reasonable fare; pork chops and beans, and steamed carrots and broccoli, nothing special. Nothing that should have caused all conversation to still, his fellow brothers seemed to be paying very close attention to their plates, their eyes down and opening their mouths only to eat. 

Subaru, however, stared openly at Ayato, and the dog collar fastened around his neck.

The day before (or perhaps night, he had yet to adjust to correcting the passage of time to reflect the waking night routine), Ayato had not come when the bell rang, and this seemed the punishment.

He was not sure what had happened when the vampire had gone into Laito and Ayato's room, but afterwards Laito had gathered his things and moved out, sporting a bandage round his right hand.

Neither Ayato or Laito seemed inclined to share their experiences. 

“Oy, 'Bino! Quit your gawking!”  
Whatever had happened before had obviously riled Ayato up. Subaru was not sure if it was the sharpness to his voice, or the dog collar leading his thoughts, but to him Ayato's voice sounded more like a series of barks. 

'Bino was an insult from their childhood, short for 'albino'. While not strictly accurate, that had not stopped the name sticking. 

Subaru detested it.

However, it would not do to let Ayato know how much the name got under his skin, so he deflected the conversation elsewhere. 

“Just admiring your new choker. Very stylish...” he sneered. 

“Come over here and say that again, and Yours Truly will break your fucking face.”

Subaru was used to butting heads against Ayato, and they had even come to blows back when they were younger, but this seemed particularly antagonistic and angry, even for the hot-headed brother with fiery hair to match.

Subaru had no doubt that the vampire was responsible, both for the collar and Ayato's violent mood, but he would not allow himself to be bullied.  
He understood what it was like to have a temper; at times he felt like a powderkeg on a short fuse, ready to explode at the slightest provocation and not care who he took out with him. However, he had managed to use his outbursts to his advantage, using a sudden, shocking show of strength to make himself less of a target. It rarely won him friends, but it had served to ward off trouble for the most part.

Except, it had backfired rather spectacularly with their first meeting with the vampire. 

Subaru still grimaced when he saw his reflection in the mirror, deep bitemarks across his neck and throat scarred and a consistent reminder of his folly. They did not hurt anymore, but the memory stung.

However, Ayato was a far easier opponent to best than the vampire, and with a wry grin, Subaru recalled how most times, Ayato had been forced to back down, tail between his legs after a physical confrontation. He'd not let himself be cowed by brag and bluster.

He was about to 'kindly' remind Ayato of whom at come off the worse last time they had actually fought, when Reiji spoke up.

“Can we not squabble during every single mealtime? Honestly! Show a shred of decorum.”

Ayato swivelled round, itching for a fight, any fight. “You think I fuckin' care about manners right now?”

Reiji's eyes narrowed, “Obviously not....”

“I wonder,” said Shu, uncharacteristic in breaking his usual silence, “if perhaps he intends for us to fight... Harder to work together if we cannot even manage a meal without bickering.”

A hush fell over the table.

Ayato was first to reply, “So what, you want us to play nice and pretend like we're bestest chums?”

Shu shrugged, “Just a thought. If you want to carry on acting like kids in a schoolyard, be my guest, but I cannot guarantee that it is not exactly what he wants.”

Ayato drew tight breath, fuming, caught between wanting to scream and shout and fight with someone, anyone, and refusing to play to the vampire's tune. 

He slammed his hands to the table, and pushed his seat away, storming off down the corridor.

“Battering furniture is usually your signature move, Subaru... He's stealing from your playbook.” Kanato remarked, as he cut into his food.

Subaru felt his shoulders tighten, all too aware that he and Ayato shared similarities, but not liking seeing his own temper play out before him. It seemed abrupt, and futile. He glared at his plate.

The remaining brothers finished the meal, without talking. This in itself was not a rare occurrence, but there seemed something missing. With a start, Subaru realised that Laito would have usually made an attempt to lighten the mood with one of his stupid quips at some point. 

Instead, the red-head was quiet.

Even though he rarely found Laito's comments entertaining, Subaru found he missed his brother's voice. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After eating as much as he could stomach, Subaru left the dinning room, and decided to find a spot to contemplate Shu's words. 

He caught motion from the corner of his eye as he passed, and found Ayato pacing back and forth restlessly, like a caged animal. He was huffing, and Subaru suddenly wondered if the collar was allowing him to draw proper breath, or if Ayato was just that wound up. 

Struck by sympathy, having done similar before, feeling almost red hot with rage, yet with no outlet, Subaru stopped. With a soft sigh, he recognised that he and Ayato likely fought the most, because they were too much alike. 

He approached, and before Ayato could get mad, held up his hands in peace. Ayato, brow furrowed, cocked his head to the side to see what Subaru had to say. 

“Shu's right, you know. We should try better not to push each other's buttons, it doesn't help matters.”  
“I apologise, that comment about the choker was uncalled for.”

“Damn right it was....” then, softer, “Thing is too tight. I can't get a knife under the leather to try and cut it off...”

“you can't just loosen it?” Subaru tried not to flinch at the idea of having a blade so close to the neck, figuring Ayato must have know the risk.

Ayato craned his head to the side, revealed a small padlock. It seemed such a small thing, but the ramifications were sinister.

Subaru felt an additional pang of guilt, for making remark upon it. 

“Uh... fuck it sucks I have to mention, but should you be tampering with it then? Its clear _he_ wants it to stay on...”

Ayato threw up his hands, “Had to. Had to try at least. Can't sleep with it on....”

Subaru bit his lip, then resolved to make up more for his comment than just an apology.  
“...You want some help in trying to cut through it?”

“No!” 

The reaction was sudden, and Subaru found himself raising hands in placation again.

Ayato sighed, and slumped against the wall. “No thank you. I don't want anyone else getting hurt on my account.”

Words unspoken, further explanation missing, but Subaru could take an educated guess that Laito's new bandage had something to do with it. He wanted to learn more, but Ayato's mood was volatile and raw, and it seemed wiser to keep his curiosity for another time.

Ayato tugged at the collar, then shot Subaru a side-eyed glance.  
“I won't call you 'Bino again, I know it winds you up....” he said, a rare peace offering.

Subaru wondered that it had taken so long, and so much for them just to be civil to each other. He gave space, but took up against the wall as well.

“This whole situation is fucked up...” Ayato muttered. “Like, fuck, Fangs ain't satisfied to guzzle on our blood, he has to play these twisted mind games too!”

Subaru would have replied, but he got the sense Ayato was saying things he had not told the others. He was quiet and let him vent.

“Being cooped up with him, it's like I am loosing my mind. Even when he is not here, I can't get him out of my head! _This_ , “ he tugged again at the collar, grimacing, “this ain't helping.”

He looked across to Subaru, his expression sad, but open. “I think he is set on destroying me, and … and there is not a fucking thing I can do to stop him.”

Subaru had never seen Ayato like this, stripped of his self confidence. He was being brutally honest, and Subaru did not think that he deserved to see his brother baring his heart.  
He also did not think he could reciprocate. 

Subaru had learnt long ago not to show weakness, else it was turned against him. It had become force of habit to keep his thoughts, feelings and fears to himself. People could use such information to hurt, and manipulate, and he vowed not to let others weaponise what mattered to him, what worried him. 

He clenched his jaw, and said nothing.

Ayato blinked then, and frowned, “Jeez, you ain't gonna say something after all that? Com'on man, tell me I'm not the only one getting crazy.”

Subaru tensed. 

His mother had been admitted to a psychiatric institution when he was too young to understand, and though she seemed happy there, and they treated her well, he found visits daunting. There would be people crying, or shouting, and his mother, his own mother, would sometimes say terrible things to him. In her worse states she blamed him, accused him of ruining her life. 

Other times she'd be apologetic, and enjoyed his company, but he never forgot the way her face had twisted as he walked into her room, as if he were filthy and vile. Even though he could rationalise that she was unwell, that her mental health caused her to think and feel things that were not true, he could not shake that image of her from his mind. It remained his clearest mental picture of her.

He didn't know if Ayato was aware of why his mother did not attend family gatherings, no matter the occasion, or if it was unfortunate coincidence that he had used such a loaded word as 'crazy'.  
It did not much matter, it dredged up too many bad memories, and talking them out was the last thing Subaru wanted to do.

The silence dragged on, till Ayato scowled and pushed off the wall. “Yeah.. well... If you don't wanna talk, I'll get goin'.”

Subaru could feel that tenuous connect they had made fray, as Ayato made to head out the door, his guard up again, and was about to say something, anything to try and repair the damage, when the bell rang.

He froze, and looked at Ayato, who started walking towards the foyer without a word, and without hesitation. 

He followed, surprised at the drastic change from only yesterday.

As the brothers assembled and waited for the vampire, he reflected about what Ayato had said about mind games. 

Whatever the vampire was doing to them, whatever his longer term plans and intentions, it was becoming all too clear that he was winning.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

While all the brothers were in attendance, the vampire took his time to join them. Minutes ticked by, laboriously slow, till eventually he came out from the upper east wing corridor. 

He seemed to step with more purpose than usual, as he descended the stairs. It made Subaru's palms clammy, as the vampire came closer. 

He walked up to Subaru, and he felt his guts sudden knot in fear. 

“You.”

No mistake in who he had selected, and Subaru felt heads turn towards him in anxious expectation.

He had been calling his brothers out for not resisting, for not fighting back, but now, with the vampire staring at him, he felt cornered. Not just by the vampire, but by his brothers too, their eyes watching for what he would do. 

He glanced to Ayato, his eyes falling on the collar. It served a stark reminder that the vampire was not kind when refused. Feeling his own neck, marked up as well, Subaru took a step forwards.

“I have a particular room in mind. This way.” The vampire turned and started to walk up the stairs, and, reluctantly, Subaru followed. He avoided his brother's eyes, not wanting to see their reaction to his hypocrisy.

The vampire led him deep down the upper east wing, to one of the locked doors. With a dark iron key, the lock was released, and the vampire beckoned Subaru inside.

Subaru's imagination had conjured a range of fearful scenarios, but when he saw the bed laid out in the middle of the room, his heart thudded painfully in his chest. He tried to back of out the room, but strong hands caught him by his shoulders, and gently guided him in. 

“You don't like it? A shame, I have set it up especially for you...” 

Subaru could not answer, the notion that the vampire planned this _for him_ too horrific to process. 

He heard behind him, the lock turn, and spun to see the vampire pocket the key, and gesture to the bed, “Sit, make yourself comfortable.”

The bed was a four poster, and wide. There was a door to one side he guess to be an en suite, and though the room was smaller than most at the mansion, one wall was filled with a massive mirror, distorting the perspective and making him dizzy. 

He could see the horror in his face, reflected, and surprisingly, the vampire as well, at his back and coming closer.

He spun, desperate that the vampire did not touch him, and stumbled backwards onto the bed. 

The vampire chuckled, and came to sit beside him, holding him down with one cold hand at his knee.

Subaru found his eyes flick between the vampire beside him, and the reflected image.

Turning to follow his gaze, the vampire gave a grin, “Ah.... One of the many things that people are misinformed about vampires. Purposely, I might add. It helps to obfuscate our existence.” 

He leaned in, and with his free hand, moved to run his fingers through Subaru's hair. He did not get that far, as Subaru flinched back and slapped the encroaching hand away from his face.

There was a moment of tension, as Subaru realised what he had done, and braced for the vampire to retaliate. 

When he was not grabbed, or bitten, he opened his eyes, and looked to the vampire for explanation, only to see a look of amusement play across his face.

“Playing hard to get, are we?”

He reached again, only to twist and grasp Subaru's hand as he tried to avoid the vampire's touch.

“Ah-ha..” the vampire chided. He gave the captured wrist a squeeze, not painful but strong never-the-less.

“This doesn't have to get violent, you know. It'd be a shame to mess up such a pretty face.”

Subaru snorted, disgusted at the compliment, and at what it hinted at as to the vampire's intentions.

The vampire's smile widened, and he pushed at Suabru's hand, causing him to fall backwards against the bed. He brought his leg up and over Subaru's, pinning him down, on all fours over him.

Subaru thrashed under him, enough space to toss and turn, but not escape. It did not take long for him to tire, and he stilled, only to see the vampire staring down at him, rapt.

He turned his head to the side, his hair falling over his eye as he tried to conceal his face. 

“No need to shy away, not from me.”  
“You wear tattered clothes, and style your hair over your eye to hide yourself. Did you think that would cause me to overlook you? How could I, when you are so very, very pretty....”

He felt fingers brush his hair back behind his ear, soft as a breeze. 

Subaru shuddered, and tried to press himself further into the mattress, away.  
“Why are you doing this?” It took effort, to make his voice a snarl and not a plaintive whine. His lifetime of practice helped that he did not sound as fearful as he felt.

“I find you attractive, surely I have made myself clear in that.”

Eyes closed, so he did not have to see, Subaru shook his head, denying the vampire's compliment, denying the notion that anyone would describe him as 'attractive'.

“You do not believe me? Very well, I shall show you.”

He felt the weight on the bed shift, as the vampire removed himself, and went to stand at the mirror. Subaru took the opportunity to twist away and get off the bed, feeling much too vulnerable when laying down. 

With the bed between him and the vampire, he watched with narrowed eyes as the vampire extended a hand towards him, as if to hold it like a lover. When Subaru failed to move, there was a rush of air, like someone sweeping a tablecloths away, and the vampire appeared behind Subaru, his hand clasped in his. 

The grip was cool, but not tight, but it was enough that Subaru did not try to pull away. He allowed himself to be led to stand before the mirror, and saw in the reflect his arm lifted above his head. 

He did not see the cuff, until his wrist was pressed into it with a click. 

Panic gripped at him, and he felt a rush of adrenaline surge through his veins. Never one to back down from a fight, he narrowed his eyes. With one arm secured head-height-high, at the side of the mirror, Subaru did not have much range of movement, but he drew back, and launched a fist at the vampire's face. 

It would have connected, had the vampire not ducked to the side and caught his hand. Subaru struggled to pull back for a second attempt, but the vampires fingers held tight. Then, his hand was lifted to the second cuff, on the other side of the mirror.

He pulled, but both the cuffs had no give, and the vampire was at his back, looking over his shoulder at the pair of them in the mirror, so close that he could see the dilation of the vampire's eyes.

“I see you.”

He had been expecting claws, or teeth, or worse. He was primed to fight against it, to shout and thrash and resist, as much as he was able. The softness of the vampire's voice disarmed him.

Subaru could not tear his eyes away, as he watched the vampire brush his hair back, exposing the terrified expression on his face. 

He watched, as his hair was petted, and sniffed.

He saw the hand come up to brush against his cheek before it touched his skin, and he followed as fingers swept across his mouth, his lips pale and tight.

It was when he saw the vampire's face, not mocking, or malicious, but enraptured, that he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to take anymore.

He had never been touched so reverently, so gently. He had to believe it a trick, or a trap, else, he had to accept that the vampire was going to do things to him that only lovers did. The thought alone made him sick, that his first stood to be his capturer, and that there was precious little he could do to stop the vampire, cuffed and bound. 

The next thing he knew, was a tapping, just under his eye. He could feel the point of a fingernail, sharp as an obsidian shard, pressing lightly at the delicate skin.

“I would have your eyes open, my dear, and I do not want to have to resort to extreme methods...”

Tears gathering, his vision blurred, he opened his eyes. A tremble started in his legs, and he felt his body shiver and shake, rattling the cuffs against the mirror's edge.

“Your eyes hold such a pleasant colour... like fresh drawn blood. Is it any wonder I find them so appealing?”

Subaru grit his teeth, as fingers tipped under his chin, causing him to crane his head and reveal the mess of wounds round his neck. 

The vampire made a thoughtful noise, as he stroked against the scar tissue.  
“Hmmm, looks like I hurt you more than I intended... But you were already hurting, weren't you? Deep inside.”

Subaru had enough sense to try and mask his reaction. He would not crack, not give the vampire any more ammunition to work with. 

“I can sense your pulse you know... It jumped just there, so something in my words resonated with you. You can hide nothing from me.”

Subaru hissed, “You don't know me!”

“Ah but I do. Remember, I can see you, see through all your little defences and façades.”  
“You respond so deliciously to my touch, that it must be novel for you. The lightest caress, and your heartrate reacts. You don't often let people close enough to touch you; you try to keep distance. Why is that I wonder?”

The vampire shifted his shirt, to expose his collarbone, pulling at the fabric. Subaru rolled his shoulders, and swung to the side, but the cuffs held him in position against the mirror, so he could see the exact moment the vampire started to unbutton his shirt.

“Get your hands off me!”

“You say that, but your skin has flushed with my touch. There is a part of you, that has been longing for tender attentions... You cannot deny it, your body betrays you.”

Subaru felt a hand at his chest, running across his skin. He glared forwards, to see that the vampire, on having undid the top button, was taking advantage of gap in the shirt, before twisting his wrist to unbutton one, two, three buttons more.

He could see see, despite his obviously unhappy expression, the flush of colour across his cheeks. 

He felt fingertips, press against his breastbone.

“Here,” the vampire whispered, “I feel your burden, weighting you down. You've been so strong, so brave, for so long.... handling everything by yourself, all alone. But don't you worry, now I am here, to sooth your troubled soul...”

Fingernails traced across his chest, his skin alight with sensation, and even though he thought it must be a mockery, Subaru could not help but lean into the pleasant touch. It would be easy, he thought, to submit. His brothers had all done so, now it was his turn. 

Behind him, the vampire smiled.

“That's it, feels so nice, doesn't it. To be wanted... to be desired.... I will make it so you want for nothing but my caress... You will want me, crave me. Eventually, you will give in to me, give yourself to me....”

Subaru blinked, something shifting within. He was reminded of Ayato, collared against his will, and brought so low. 

No matter how much he secretly wished for affection, he'd be foolish to seek it out from a vampire. 

“I will not be your whore!” he shouted, and brought his knee up against the mirror, smashing against it and leaving a web of fractures and shattered pieces. 

Behind him, the vampire's expression turned cold. 

“I tried to make it easy, to be kind..... but I suppose we will now have to do things the hard way.”

Suddenly, Subaru could not see the vampire, and he twisted to see. When he still could not lay eyes on his whereabouts, he had to turn to the crackled mirror, and find a piece that might reflect the room behind him.

He saw a shape move, behind the bed. His heart pounding, he tried to keep in view what the vampire was doing, but the broken mirror pieces refracted strangely, and the vampire seemed to jump from the bed, to the opposite wall, to the side, to crouched down behind him.

Too slow, he saw that the vampire was indeed at his feet, and felt a cold hand wrap round his ankle. It was only when he felt the weight of it, that he realised it was another metal cuff, connected to a length of chain.

He kicked, and heard the chain rattle, and saw it snake under the bed, where it presumably was secured.

Meanwhile, the vampire had stood, and came to the side of the mirror, watching Subaru's expression flicker between terror and trepidation.

“You'll be staying here, for the foreseeable future. The chain ought to give you enough slack to get to the bathroom, and the sink to freshen up. And of course there is the bed to rest.”

He reached for the nearest wrist, and Subaru tried to keep it from his grip, only to feel the cuff go slack. He pulled away, wide-eyed as he was released, one wrist at a time, from the mirror. He scrambled away, nearly tripping over the chain round his ankle, but managing to put the bed between himself and the vampire. 

“I'll be bringing you food and water, once a day.” the vampire continued, un-phased by Subaru's movements, “And the rest of the time you will be alone....”

“Humans are not designed to be solitary. I should imagine it will not take long for you to crave my company, not when it is the only form of contact available to you.... By the time I am through with you, you _will_ want me.”

Subaru curled in on himself then, hands over his head, as if to block out the vampire's grim prediction.

“No... I won't.” he said the words more to himself, a protective mantra.

With a shrug, the vampire turned to leave the room. Subaru saw the door close, and heard the lock engage.

He got up, slowly, rebuttoning his shirt. 

In a short space of time he found the chain round his ankle would not allow him to reach the door. He could indeed access the small bathroom, which he suspected was a converted cupboard it was so cramped. 

The cuff itself was more a shackle, and had no give, and the connection point under the bed also seemed strong, and not like to give in to Subaru's pulling and heaving efforts. 

If he thought the mirror before made it hard to get a sense of the room's proportions, crackled, it turned the room's reflection into confusing angles and edges. Subaru turned away, and for lack of anything better to do, curled on the bed. 

It was then, he heard the ticking. 

A simple clock tick, but looking around he could see no such item. 

It had to be part of the vampire's 'set-up' he thought bitterly, marking every second without any real way of knowing how much time had passed. There were no windows, and the light was dim. 

Subaru looked for a light switch, so he could sleep, exhausted, but this too, he found absent. It seemed the vampire wanted to make it hard for him to get a proper rest, and further warp his orientation to when in the day he was. Fragmented sleep too, would not help him keep his sanity. 

He looked across to the mirror, and wondered if he could stay strong enough to avoid shattering in similar fashion.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The ticking was grating across his nerves. 

He'd taken a pillow case from the pillow, folded it and fashioned a make-shift blindfold to help him sleep better, but it kept slipping as he tossed and turned, his sleep full of sinister shadows, not quite long enough to encompass the circumference of his head.

So he tried again, tying two pillow cases together, but the knots were uncomfortable, and still he could not sleep.

The ticking, he swore, was getting louder. 

He thought about shouting, calling for help, but chances were that it would only draw the vampire back, and he did not feel ready to deal with the way his eyes had dragged across his body, the brush of his fingers against skin.

He was, however, determined to prove the vampire wrong, that no matter how long he was kept in the room, he'd not break so easily.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

He had no idea how long he'd been alone for. It felt like over a day, and the vampire had said he'd bring food... He wished he had ate more at dinner, and his stomach grumbled. He drank from the bathroom tap to try and fill his stomach, a poor substitute but if he ran the water warm, it helped ease off the feeling of hunger a little. 

He found his thoughts drifting down uncomfortable roads when his body was still, so he paced. He quickly learnt exactly how many steps would take him round the bed, and then back again, winding the chain tight and then loose, its weight dragging on his foot.

To help him get better measure of time, he tried to listen for the bell, but had yet to hear it ring out. He didn't even know if he would be able to hear it, he was situated far down the corridor. 

Tick 

Tock

Tick 

Tock

When he heard footsteps outside, he perked up, and then caught himself. He'd not show the vampire that he longed for something to break up the boredom, and was getting hungry enough water no longer worked.

When the footsteps faded again, he clutched at the bedsheets, frustrated that in only a day, the vampire had become his main focus. Scowling, he kicked at the nearest wall he could reach, scratching the surface of the wallpaper.

Not caring if it earned him punishment, he started to pull at the paper, peeling uneven strips from the wall. It felt good, to have something to do, to be able to lay his mark upon the room. 

Everything else had been chosen and set up by the vampire but this, this destruction, it was his.

Soon, there was a patch of naked wall, pale, and ragged, and ugly. 

Subaru smiled, and kept going.

Tick 

Tock

Tick 

Tock

The clock, or at least the source of the ticking, was in the wall. There was no other explanation. No obvious speaker, and the sound emanated from a particular corner, but when knocked upon, the sound was solid, as if there was no other room beyond this one. 

It followed that the walls were re-enforced. Subaru had picked at the wallpaper, but found the wall beneath rough. Not stone, but maybe poured concrete. It hurt his fingernails, as he tried to dig at the surface, wondering if he could break through the wall to another room.

He gave up then, his energy failing him. He wondered if the vampire's plan was to starve him into compliance. 

He was not so sure that it would not work, with how much his stomach ached, and how much his mouth watered at the thought of food.

Tick 

Tock

Tick 

Tock

Footsteps again, and then the grind of a key in a lock, and Subaru did not bother trying to look disinterested. He was far too hungry to try and pretend.

The vampire had a tray, on which was a plate loaded with food, and several bottles of water and fruit juice. He closed and locked the door behind him, and set the tray down. 

Out of reach.

Subaru could have screamed in frustration, and glared at the vampire. 

“You may eat, after I have.” he stalked towards Subaru, and backed him against the wall with torn wallpaper.

Subaru felt an arm across one shoulder, and curl round his back. He was pulled in, even as he braced his hands against the chest. Without warning the vampire latched on his neck, teeth digging past scar-tissue, and letting the blood flow.

He remembered the time previous, and stilled in efforts of not invoking the same savagery. His hands clenched to fists, and though he desperately wanted to kick scream and fight, fear made him meek.

Either because he had already fed recently, or he recognised that Subaru had not had anything to eat, the vampire did not take much blood, and Subaru felt the fangs withdraw, to be followed by a wet tongue lapping at his neck. He was released, gently, held till he found his footing again.

He stepped back, and then, when not grabbed, proceeded to back up as far as he was able.

The vampire ran a tongue over his lips, chasing the last of Subaru's blood, before walking over to the tray and bring it towards the bed. He sat, and placed the tray down.

He gestured to the ruined wall, his expression more tickled than ticked off. 

“You seem to have made something of a mess. Have you been so bored already? If you like, I could stay a while, and alleviate your loneliness.”

Subaru, half-way through tiptoeing towards the meal, froze. 

“I'd rather you leave...” he said, slowly. 

“Fair enough.”

Then the vampire stood, and with him took the tray. 

Subaru realised with growing horror that he intended that Subaru not be able to eat if he was not present. 

“Wait!” he called, half unintentionally.

The vampire replaced the tray on the bed, and looked to him expectantly. 

What he should have done, was take the plate and throw it against the wall. This would have shown he would not be controlled, cohered through food. 

After so much time to himself however, he knew he was even weaker now. Even if the vampire could hold him down easily, he wanted to be able to have the energy to struggle, to resist, to show he was not willing. 

He came forwards, and, with his eyes on the vampire constantly, gathered the plate and drew back again.

The vampire huffed in amusement, and collected up something on the tray Subaru had missed; a fork. He held it out, wiggling it to get the young man's attention.

Sheepishly, Subaru took it, and in the farthest corner from the vampire, started to eat.

He was not graceful, balancing the plate on his knees and too hungry to savour each mouthful. It was good though, and he felt better for being able to eat something, even as he tried to slow himself, unsure of when the next meal might be. 

All the while, he was aware of the vampire's eyes on him. He could not possible be considered 'pretty' in this moment, shovelling food into his maw, but that had not seemed to deter the creature.

He left a little, aiming to save it, and then looked to the vampire with a scowl.

“You said you'd bring me food every day. It's been longer.”

Head cocked to the side, the vampire offered him a fruit juice carton. He grabbed for it, and drank greedily. 

“No. It has been but fourteen hours since we last spoke, and you seemed less than enthused. I thought time to reflect might have tempered your thoughts towards me, so I waited a little longer than I would have liked.”

Had it only been fourteen hours? He had guessed it closer to two days. Subaru was suddenly struck that the vampire could be lying, but that he had no way to tell. 

He looked to the plate, and already felt the urge to eat the rest, “I am more used to several meals a day. Phasing it down to one must have thrown me....”

“Are you asking me to visit more frequently?”

“If you bring food, sure, why not?”

The vampire smiled, and for once there was nothing sinister or snide about the expression. 

“Very well.”

Subaru crossed his arms. _It could not be that easy_ , he thought, and wondered what he had truly just agreed to.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The vampire had sat, on his bed, for long minutes before giving Subaru (still backed up as far away as possible and watching anxiously for the creature's next move) a polite nod, and then took his leave.

He had not said much, but the entire time his eyes were fixed upon Subaru. 

He shuddered, feeling that gaze still on his skin, his face. He felt unclean and went to the bathroom to scrub the thought of the vampire's stare from himself.

When warm water failed to ease his mind, he tried cold. He preferred it, he decided, feeling more alert afterwards.

Refreshed, he took stock. He had some food, and liquid left. He debated rationing, in case the vampire failed to deliver on his word to bring more food, more often. Until he could better trust that he would not be going hungry on regular basis, he decided to leave what was left for later.

He wondered if his brothers had noticed him missing. He wondered if they cared. 

Subaru did not share a mother with any of the others, and did not share much else either. 

If they knew his mother stayed at a psychiatric hospital, it was not because he had told them. He kept his distance, kept himself to himself, and kept his thoughts private. 

The vampire had been surprisingly astute when he had said Subaru had been handling things on his own for a long time, without ever asking for help. 

Sometimes he struggled, the weight of his burdens bearing down on him, but he would rather suffer in silence than admit weakness. 

The last time he had sought outside help, they had taken away his mother.

He'd been at school, and had seen that his mother did not behave as other parents. She would not sleep at nights, but lay in during the day. In the morning he would have to set his own alarm to wake on time, and usually make breakfast for himself. His mother was distracted, rarely affectionate, and mostly stayed in her room. He was getting worried about her, her hair and clothes unkempt, and her eyes usually reddened from weeping. 

His teacher had listened, as he expressed his worries. She had said that she needed to make a phone call, but that everything would be OK. 

He had felt so happy then, in that moment, until more people had come to talk to him. They were friendly, polite, but they asked odd questions. They seemed to want to know how many meals he had to make for himself, and if his mother ever said mean things. They asked how long this had been going on for, and seemed shocked when Subaru could not remember when it started, it had always been this way.

She had been admitted to the psychiatric hospital the next day.

At the time it had been devastating, and though now he was older and could understand that his mother had needed help and that the hospital really was the best place for her, as a child the lesson he had learnt was that if he had problems, it was best to keep them to himself. 

He curled in on himself, as painful memories played out in his head. 

He wondered, in the quiet of the room with only the ticking of a clock for company, if his mind was strong enough not to break as his mother's had. 

Tick 

Tock

Tick 

Tock

He could no longer tell if it was day or night, in the world beyond the room. The vampire had visited twice more, so he thought that it had been perhaps two days since he had been locked in, but it felt so much longer. 

The vampire was civil, but did insist that he drank Subaru's blood before he would allow him his own nutriment. Each time, the vampire was gentle, and did not take much. Subaru thought he was perhaps trying to invoke a Pavlovian response, getting the young man to associate the vampire's teeth with a food reward afterwards. 

It was becoming worrying, in that it seemed to be working. 

He was lost in thoughts of how he might try to avoid being trained like a dog, when he heard a voice, whispering under the door.

“This one maybe? It's locked, and there ain't many rooms left to check... Subaru, you there?”

Ayato. Subaru had never thought him to be so happy to hear his brother's voice. He scrambled to the door, the chain clanking behind him. He lay on the floor, trying to see, and getting as close to the door as he was able.

“Here! I'm in here!” he replied, his voice hushed.

“You're alive! We didn't know... when you went off with the vampire, and didn't come back... we were worried.”

Subaru could easily imagine what they must have thought, that after all his talk of resistance he had fought back and been subsequently 'dealt with'. 

Another voice, Reiji's, “Are you OK? Are you hurt?”

“No, not hurt, but....” Subaru could not bring himself to say 'chained to a bed' for fear of what his brothers would think of him, “But I'm locked in.”

There is a scuffling sound, and the doorknob twisted. It did not open. Subaru was not surprised, the vampire was meticulous in keeping the key on his person, and locking the door behind him.

“We could get the others, and try to break down the door.” 

“Ayato. Remember that we are not to tamper with locked doors.” Reiji's voice was practical, but Subaru thought he could hear sadness there too. 

Subaru sighed. Realistically, he did not expect his brothers to risk themselves, not when there was no knowing how the vampire might react. However, there was one thing they could help him with.

“My sense of time is all messed up. How long has it been since you saw me last?”

There was a pause, as Reiji worked it out, “I saw you last at dinner, a day and a half ago. About thirty hours, give or take... We first noticed you were not in your room when you missed breakfast, but none of us thought to investigate till you were absent at lunch as well. Thought you were just taking time to yourself.... I am sorry it took us so long to realise you were missing.... Then we had to wait for the vampire to be 'occupied'. He took Laito away, and I don't know how much time we have till he is finished.”

There was a low hiss from Ayato, presumably towards Reiji, “I _told_ you we should have started looking earlier! Subaru, I'm sorry.”

Subaru breathed, he had been so certain he had been in the room for days. 

“It's OK, I understand.” He was surprised that it was the truth. While he liked to think he'd have started searching as soon as he found one of their number missing, having actually dealt with the vampire, he was no longer sure he would be so confident in flaunting against his rules. 

“So what now?”

“I think we let the others know we found you, and where you are. We can formulate a plan from there. I do not think we should dally here.”

Subaru nodded, “I appreciate that. Just hearing your voices though, it's good.”

“We'll figure something out. Hang in there, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Maybe tomorrow, after Fangs rings the bell.” 

Then, as quick as they arrived, they were gone. Subaru found himself smiling, despite himself. His brothers had sought him out even though it posed danger to themselves. 

Suddenly, he did not feel so alone.

Tick 

Tock

What Subaru did not see, was that shortly after, the rest of the brothers bar Laito stood around the dinning table, debating between them about what they ought to do in low voices. 

Ayato favoured breaking down the door, while Shu and Reiji thought that much too obvious. Kanato suggested lockpicking, till finding that none of them had such a skill. Reiji wondered if the vampire could be approached and reasoned with, while Shu thought the safest thing was to try and get outside help, which would mean leaving Subaru imprisoned for the immediate future while an escape plan was formed. 

None could agree.

It was as Ayato was wondering aloud the best piece of furniture to use as a make-shift battering ram, that the vampire walked in. 

Behind him, they heard running footsteps, as Laito skidded in. He was about to warn them that the vampire was on the move, then saw the self same creature already standing there, glaring at the collected brothers. 

“Shit.” he muttered, and backed away.

“No. You come in and stand with your brothers. There has obviously been a plan in place.”

Meekly, Laito sidled beside Ayato, head down.

“Bad enough you have been poking about my locked doors, which I believe I specifically forbade you to interfere with, but I find you also plotting to circumvent my will.”  
“Your missing brother is locked away for a reason. You would do well to respect that.”

It was Reiji who stepped forwards, adjusting his glasses nervously.  
“We... we were worried for him. You entrusted me to keep us all fed and healthy, and I couldn't do that when I didn't know where he was...” 

He managed to put a brave face on, and it was the first time any of the brothers had seen him stand up to the vampire.

The vampire regarded him, expression hard.  
“You need not feed him, as I am taking care of him now. In fact, I think it would be best if you did not bother him again.”

Reiji gathered himself, “How long... how long till we can see him again?”

“That is not your concern.”

He had learnt not to try and threaten the vampire directly with violence, but Ayato could not help himself from speaking out, “Of course it is our concern. He's our brother! Let him go, your bastard!”

With a slow turn of his head, the vampire faced Ayato, eyes cold. “For the time being, he is safe and well. However, I cannot guarantee that he will remain in that state should you try so much as to talk to him again.” To press the point, the vampire flicked his eyes over to Laito, who visibly winced. He returned to look them all over, but seemed particularly fixed upon Ayato, “Have I made myself clear?”

One by one, there were a series of nods or murmurs of acceptance.

The vampire nodded himself, and then strode out.

Tick 

Tock

Tick 

Tock

Subaru was in good spirits the next day, and listened carefully at the door to hear his brother's voice. He did not even mind which one would come to talk, just that he had someone to share words with that was not the vampire that kept him under lock and key.

When the vampire had come and gone three further times, Subaru started to get anxious. He avoided sleeping, that he would not accidentally miss his brothers, should they come. 

By the time the vampire had locked him inside on his own six times, he was disheartened, and had stopped listening at the door so intently.

When the vampire left for the tenth time, Subaru had given up on hearing his brothers' voice anytime soon.

He could easily guess that they had been found out, and warned against communication, and he found he could not blame them for keeping themselves safe.

It was still a bitter blow, to have his hope snuffled out so quickly.

He sighed, and lay down on the bed, and, for lack of anything better to do with his time, waited for the vampire to come and visit.


	7. The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief intermission in Subaru's chapter, as seen from the vampire's perspective.

Within one of the locked rooms of the mansion, the vampire reclined against a high-backed leather chair, and watched at the monitors stationed throughout the household.

It amused him that the brothers between them had decided he had some supernatural power of observation, an almost omnipresent presence, when in fact he just had a rather extensive surveillance system in place. There were a range of cameras, and microphones, and movement trackers to alert him if a specific person moved, or there was activity outside certain doors or within particular rooms. 

It had proven just as useful as his dossiers on each young man in shaping them better to his liking.

He tapped against the keyboard, and brought up screens focused in on the brothers.

He saw Reiji sipping from yet another pot of tea, the young man having made habit of making tea when not otherwise occupied to fill his time. There were worse habits, and the vampire actually found he rather enjoyed the slight hint of tannin in Reiji's blood as a result.  
Disciplined, and with a near obsessional need to please pulled from many futile attempts to overcome his eldest brother's ranking, it had been almost too easy to shift Reiji's focus to obedience. Praise, lightly applied, showed great promise in moulding the man into a loyal submissive. Reiji longed for order, which the vampire was only too happy to provide, and watch as Reiji grew more and more dependant on a fond word.  
When there was no instruction to carry out, no issue that called for attention, Reiji drank tea, so that he would be alert and ready when needed.

His dedication to the task given was laudable... and it was somewhat laughable at how quickly he had decided on his alliances, discounting his brothers in favour of what he felt to be a higher power.

On the other side of the scale, there was the petulantly petulant Ayato, currently in the games room. Ayato was playing darts with Laito, and loosing, and not taking it well. Laito, more passive these days, was trying to downplay the game and its 'winner', which only seemed to infuriate his sibling further. 

It amused him, that Laito had yet to step foot back into the music room, which meant he was left with little to occupy his time. It meant that more often than not, and with nothing better to do, he hung around the social areas. 

However, he had lost touch with his usual humour, which left him with little else to offer in conversation. His remarks therefore came across as sleazy, without jest to soften the tone. More often than not Laito tended to rub one of his brothers up the wrong way and incite argument.

The vampire was not inclined to gambling (he much preferred planning over leaving things to chance), but he felt it a sure bet that soon the current dart game would end abruptly as one or both the brothers would start to shout, or storm off.

He smiled to think that some of the darts were weighted, ever so slightly, to make them more difficult to throw accurately. It added frustration to the games, and when coupled with competitive spirit, had proved successful in causing increased friction between the brothers. 

He turned his attention to Subaru, caged and chained within his room, and showing signs that the isolation was starting to wear at his resolve. He had high hopes that it would not be long, before Subaru started to enjoy his touch, as it was the only source of comfort available to him.

From then it was a simple matter of positive re-enforcement overriding his fear, and a gradual increase of tactile sensations to recondition his aversion into attraction. 

He had originally thought to simply take the young man, and satisfy his sexual appetites as well as his hunger for blood, but he had heard how vehemently Subaru had attacked Laito for supposedly trying to seduce him, and decided it would be so much more rewarding to have Subaru submit to him instead.

Then there was Kanato, a pleasant surprise. 

The teddy he had planned to destroy to demoralise, probably throwing it into a fireplace and reducing it to ash. However, he was grateful he had delayed. Allowing Kanato his childhood toy had opened new opportunities, allowing him to listen in on what went through Kanato's head. He had not expected the young man to have such a devilish imagination. 

He enjoyed encouraging the young man, under the guise of friendship. He thought it would be very interesting to see how he developed, when given freedom to indulge his fantasies.

Kanato was his little dagger in the dark, a secret weapon that the brothers would not suspect. 

He greatly looked forwards to engineering Kanato's betrayal of his brothers in favour of the vampire himself, and have them disavow him. It would be then, that the vampire would reveal he had no more care for Kanato than the rest, and that he'd been taken for a gullible fool. That they were not equals, and most certainly not friends. 

He fancied that Kanato's blood would taste so fine, the trust between them broken. 

The vampire pressed his lips together, in anticipation of that sweet moment.

He had to search for Shu, the lack of movement as he lounged making him harder to spot. He was in one of the sitting rooms, on his own, plugged into his music. However, the vampire had also seen him snooping about, checking against windows and the main door, when he thought the vampire occupied with someone else. 

Shu did not know that the vampire had tapes that he could look back upon, to see exactly what the eldest was getting up to. He was keeping careful watch over that one, sensing that his apparent laziness was a ruse and that he was formulating an escape plan. 

He looked forwards to Shu's inevitable attempt. It ought to be entertaining to see what he could come up with. 

He sighed, satisfied and sated. It been been a long time since he had eaten so well, the brothers providing both entertainment and sustenance. 

Things were going rather well, and he most certainly was getting his money's worth.


	8. Subaru - part 2

Subaru was bored, having memorised the surrounding walls and shredded every bit of wallpaper he could reach. He had started to carve designs in the stone wall beneath, but had no tools to make decent mark, and his fingernails hurt from attempting it.

He listened to the clock count endless seconds, and tried to stave off madness in his isolation.

He did not like to admit it, but he had started to look forwards to the brief break from his own company that occurred when the vampire visited. He tried hard not to show it, thinking that the vampire did not need encouragement. The vampire often would move too close, and Subaru had stopped trying to keep distance, the chain hindering his attempts. Compliments on his hair, his eyes, his skin were plentiful, and they made him uncomfortable in their apparent sincerity.

Of late, the vampire had started to stroke against Subaru's pastel hair as he drank, his fingertips soft and soothing. The first time, Subaru had struggled, more against the gentle touch than the fangs (it had not made a difference), but as he grew increasingly lonely, he started to allow the gesture without resistance.

At least when the vampire was present, he had something to focus on. 

When the vampire was not there, and with no other source of distraction, Subaru's mind had started to turn on itself. 

He replayed every poor decision he'd ever made, every misstep and mistake. He saw his reflection in the shattered glass, and picked over his flaws. 

It was the memory of the vampire's voice, telling him that he was pretty, brave and strong, that gave him some small defence against feeling worthless and hideous. Which left him with the terrible choice between denying everything the vampire had said as a lie or manipulation, or believing him, and having his capturer provide his main source of confrontation against his darkest thoughts.

Subaru could feel as he started to unravel.

Tick

Tock

Tick 

Tock

Eventually, and after longer than he would like to admit, Subaru removed his shirt. The odour had become too notable to ignore, and he balled it into the sink to rinse it part-way clean again. He hung it to dry, but after long hours it was still damp, and would not be dry for days. He resided himself to being shirtless for a while, though the thought of how the vampire might respond made him feel half-sick.  
The state of his underclothes and trousers did not bare thinking about, but he was not yet ready to cast those aside. 

When the vampire did arrive, he did not immediately make comment or Subaru's lack of attire. Instead, as usual, he placed the tray down by the door, and approached.

Subaru was well-versed by now that the vampire would grab and drink from him, and that the sooner he allowed it the sooner he would be able to eat. He had stopped trying to get away, knowing through experience that the vampire would catch him, no matter where he tried to place himself in his chain-limited radius. 

This time, however, he felt not just a hand at his hair as the vampire pierced flesh with sharp fangs, but a gentle touch continuing down his neck, his spine. He arched, involuntarily, into the vampire and received a low sound of approval. To his own disgust, he did not immediately try to get away, but instead let the vampire feed and caress his back, his touch pleasant even after all he had done.

When the vampire released him, Subaru retreated to the bathroom to wash himself clean. He scrubbed at his skin, till he could not longer feel the ghost of the touch against him. 

He emerged, dripping wet, to find the vampire still there, upon his bed. He had made a place there for himself, sitting in the same spot that Subaru had to twist and contort not to touch upon in the night.

He lifted a hand, and let his head rest upon the back of his fingers.   
“Does my touch upset you so? Why is it, that you would deny that it can feel good, to have another close to you?”

Subaru said nothing, but dripped upon the carpet. He set his face into a scowl, and reached for the food.

Before he had even seen, his hand was knocked aside. 

The vampire looked at him, his hand that had thwarted Subaru's remaining in place, in play.

“Answer me.” 

Subaru rocked backwards, not used to pressure to perform. He narrowed his eyes.

“My discomfort stems from you. I do not ask for your touch.”

“But you cannot deny that it feels good, can you?”

When Subaru said nothing, the vampire chuckled, “You can lie to yourself, but you cannot hide the truth from me.” 

He did however, gesture that Subaru could take the plate. 

He ate sullenly, hardly tasting the food. 

Once finished, the vampire turned to leave, collecting the empty plates and tray and unlocking the door. As he crossed the threshold, he gave Subaru a slow smile, “I would make you feel _so_ good, if you would only let me... Think about it.”

As the door closed and the lock clicked shut, Subaru found the thought of letting the vampire touch him sneak unbidden into his head. He blushed, uncomfortable with the tingle that ran down his spine at the prospect. He crossed his arms, and shook his head, and tried to occupy himself with some other notion.

Again, he felt that even when he had left, the vampire's eyes lingered on his body. It was disquieting, and without his shirt he felt even more exposed than usual.

He frowned, and started to slowly scan the room. He sought out the gleam of a camera lens, that might account for the sensation of still being watched, but the dim light made it hard to see clearly. There were too many dark corners that his chain would not allow him to reach. 

He stood on the bed, and ran his hands over the light fittings, searching for anything that might indicate a hidden camera. Unwilling to pull the light from the ceiling and risk plunging himself into darkness, he turned his attention to the mirror.

He walked over, wondering if it was a one-way mirror. Carefully, he pulled at one of the pieces across the cracked surface to see what was behind it. When he found sheet metal, he was both relieved and disappointed. 

He did not like to think that his sense on unease at being watched was all in his head. 

He considered the shard, wondering if it was sharp enough to make a decent weapon to defend himself, but decided against the idea. 

Then, he found himself placing a finger against the edge. It cut and drew blood, and he pulled back, shocked at his own actions. 

He had never thought to end his life before, no matter how grim things were, but on his own, and with the prospect of being groomed into a bed partner for a monster, the opportunity to escape such a fate did not sound like the most terrible idea. 

Frightened, this time more of himself than the vampire, he put the shard down, and pushed the thought of committing suicide from his mind. 

He sat on the bed, and listened to the clock tick. 

Tick

Tock

Tick 

Tock 

The next time the vampire came, he had more than just a tray of food, fruit juice and water. He also had fresh clothes.

“I thought you might like a change of clothes. However, so that you can remove the trousers and underwear, and then redress, I will need to unlock your ankle. Come here.”

Subaru walked forwards, and watched as the vampire bent and unlocked the shackle. Underneath, his skin was reddened, and it felt strange to not have the weight dragging behind him. 

Subaru reached for the clothes, only to have the vampire catch his arm and hold it, tantalisingly close to his goal.

“What?”

“You will undress here, so I can that see you do not attempt anything stupid.”

Subaru flushed, and pointed to the bathroom, “I'll just be in there, it's not like I can go anywhere else...”

The vampire said nothing.

“Please? A little privacy.”

The vampire ran his hand up Subaru's arm. 

“I think that might be the first time you have said please to me. A marked improvement, and one which I am inclined to reward. I will allow you 'privacy', but I want something in return.”

The cold hand continued, till it swept over and shoulder down his chest, trailing fingertips with nails over the skin. Subaru clenched his jaw, but did not move. 

“I have grown fond of seeing your bare chest, so if you will forsake covering it up with a shirt, then I believe we can make a deal.”

He did not want to remain shirtless, and did not want to be so exposed. However, the idea of being naked in the same room as the vampire didn't sit well with his stomach either. So far, all the vampire had done was touch him, caressing his skin, but there was an undeniable intimacy to the physical contact. One-sided, of course, but all the same Subaru did not want to find out what would happen should he not have his clothes to protect him.... his clothes to hide the fact that sometimes, just sometimes, his body had started to react to the touch, and his underwear get a little tighter.

He sighed, his chest rising and falling under the vampire's hand, and gave a short nod, gritting his teeth.

“Excellent!” The vampire offered the clothes, but removed the fresh shirt from the pile. Subaru gathered them up in his arms, and headed to the bathroom.

His steps felt odd lacking the weight of the metal, and he swung the door quickly behind him. 

As he started to undress, he heard the vampire stand and move to just outside the bathroom.

“You seem embarrassed by the thought of undressing.” the vampire's voice echoed in the small bathroom, as he called through the closed door. “You needn't be, you have a very attractive body. A shame you do not show it off more...”

Scoffing, Subaru pulled up the fresh trousers, zipping the fly and gathering up the laundry to bring back out with him.

The vampire was by the door, and watched as Subaru placed the underwear and trousers he had been wearing by the tray. There was a hunger in his expression, and Subaru did not have time to react before he was pressed against the wall, the vampire's hold on him strong, and his face so close Subaru could feel the chill of his skin radiating from him.

Subaru braced, waiting for the vampire bite him to feed. When the teeth did not descend into his flesh, he glanced, and saw that the vampire was staring down at him intently. 

He squirmed, only to have the vampire growl a warning, low in his throat.

Then, not in his neck, not in a wrist, he felt sharp points sink in the tense muscle of his left pectoral. 

He yelped, and bucked against the wall, but was held firm. It was painful, in a way he had not experienced for days, the teeth deep and clamped together so tight he wondered if the vampire was not trying to bite a chunk from his chest.

He heard a high sound, and realised with tears in his eyes it was coming from him. A whine, pathetic, useless, and he struggled to get loose.

However, the vampire was not keen to be interrupted, and pressed closer, till Subaru felt something jutting at his hip. Awash with rising panic, he tried to tell himself it was the black iron key in the vampires pocket, but as the vampire crushed against him, he grew more and more certain he was feeling the hard, cold cock of the vampire.

At his chest, he felt a tongue lapping, and as counterpoint to his own high pitched call, a deep appreciative rumble filled his ears. 

Too long, Subaru was held and sucked from, till his voice cracked, till his cheeks were damp with tears.

When the vampire pulled back, his mouth reddened, and saw the tear tracks, he broke into a wide grin.

“Aren't you just too precious? You make it so hard to control myself....”

Subaru had no more energy, so didn't even try to turn his head as the vampire extended a tongue, and slid it up one cheek, then the other, drinking in his tears as well.

When let go, Subaru slumped, and had to reach out to the vampire to support himself in staying upright. As soon as he could, he stumbled backwards, leaving the vampire watching him with mirth.

He looked down to see his chest, and was shocked at what he saw. The vampire had been so gentle of late, he had almost forgotten what he was capable of. A scarlet rosette of a bite stood stark on his chest, the skin sucked purple. 

“I could not resist, your skin called out to be marked. You take my teeth so well.”

Spiteful, Subaru laid a hand over the bite, depriving the vampire from the sight. It felt hot against his palm. The vampire shrugged, and pulled the tray closer to the bed but still on the floor, and took up his usual seat. 

The position of the tray was different, and Subaru saw that he would have to lean over, or lower himself to the vampire's feet if he wanted anything from the silvered surface. 

_Subtle,_ he thought. If he had the energy, he would have rolled his eyes, but he was drained, literally and figuratively. He padded closer, and bent for the food, intending to bring it back over to the wall where he could sit and eat, and keep an eye on the vampire.

Instead, as his fingers clasped round the rim of the plate, his felt a hand cup at the nape of his neck. 

“It cannot be comfortable on the floor. However, if you insist on sitting on the floor, why not do it here, by me?”

Subaru looked up. He likely did not have choice in the matter. The other option he could see would be to eat on the bed, and there was something sharp and jagged at the thought of both him and the vampire being on the bed at the same time. 

Reluctantly, he sat cross-legged on the floor, and settled to eat his meal, trying to focus on the food, rather than the clawed fingers he could felt lightly running through his hair and brushing against his scalp.

It was good, and he wondered who cooked it. The pork was coated in a sauce that was both spicy and sticky, and the mashed potatoes had an added kick of mustard. Either his brothers were getting better in the kitchen... or someone else was preparing his meals. 

He could not imagine the vampire toiling in the kitchen, yet, he knew those hands to be both strong, and dexterous....

Subaru swallowed awkwardly around a mouthful of food, and took up a water bottle to try and clear his throat. 

“Take your time... There is no need to rush.”

Despite himself, Subaru found himself taking smaller bites, less frequent. He tried to tell himself that he simply did not want to choke, but he was slowly becoming aware that he was enjoying the sensation of having his hair played with. 

Beyond just the touch, he had not had someone who looked at him the way the vampire did. He had not allowed it. Only now did Subaru think that perhaps he had missed out of friendships and connections that could have been good for him.

Perverse as it was, he was starting to enjoy the vampire's attentions. The gentle hands, the way he made sure Subaru had enough to eat, even the way the vampire would drink from him, like his blood was finest wine. That he could hardly hold himself back was both concern, and compliment.

Distracted, he did not realise he had finished the meal till he heard his fork click against the plate.

He started to move, to shift away, now he was done with the food, but as an experiment waited to see what would happen next. 

The vampire made a soft hum, and continued to pet against his head.

Subaru stayed sitting.

Tick

Tock

Tick 

Tock 

The chain had been reapplied to his other foot, and the switch in weight made him feel off-balance.

Subaru had been napping more, for lack of anything better to do, but that only served to break up his sleeping pattern further. His sleep was light, and fragmented, and haunted by half-remembered dreams of blood and teeth and kind caresses. 

He washed with cold water more, in an attempt to wash such thoughts from his mind, and to dampen down the stirrings of arousal that more often than not accompanied such dreams.

There had been no further voices from the other side of the door, his brothers apparently scared off from talking with him. 

Subaru knew that the vampire that probably threatened them, but he still wondered how hard it could possibly be to slip a piece of paper with a message of good will under a door, or shout a couple of words down a corridor. 

He felt desperately alone, with only the vampire for company, and he feared he was developing Stockholm Syndrome. He knew the signs, knew he was being slowly and carefully broken down, piece by piece by piece.

He had no idea how he could stop, or even slow his descend into the vampire's waiting arms.

It seemed most of his thoughts were about the vampire, his mind circling back to the creature. He worried that his waking moments as well as his dreams had the vampire standing centre stage.

He wondered if his brothers still worried for him. 

It occurred to him then, that he had not yet thought to consider _their_ health and well-being. They could just as easily be hurt, or dead. Or chained up in a different room, the vampire visiting and feeding, like a bee from flowers.

His own selfishness made him sick, and he twisted his head away in disgust at himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of himself in the broken mirror. 

He was thicker in some places, softer in others. He was not starved (he was indeed better fed than he had been when not residing in the mansion), but the reduced mobility had caused his body to shift. He looked less gaunt, and his shoulders had dropped their defensive rise. His hair was longer, but hung lax, soap a poor substitute for shampoo. It looked brighter though and Subaru thought that perhaps the room's lighting had shifted to make his hair seem almost snow-like in contrast to the rest of the room. 

He looked to the bed, and could not remember what shade it had been before. 

He rubbed at his eyes, and sighed. Since he had been brought into this small room, he was finding more and more it was hard to keep his memories clear. Without anything to discriminate from day to day, everything blurred.

It had been days, or weeks, or maybe even months. Truth be told, he had stopped counting.

Tick

Tock

Tick 

Tock 

After feeding, Subaru was sitting on the bed (it was better than the floor, no need to put himself through extra discomfort just to try and make a point) after finishing his own meal. He turned from where the vampire was idly tracing circles against his open palm.

Subaru made no move to pull his hand away. It would only be grasped down and held to allow the touch, or worse, the vampire would stop the pleasant stroking altogether.

“Can I ask a question?” Then, remembering a previous success, “Please?”

“You may.”

“Why are you doing this, why me?”

When before the words would have been delivered with a snarl and exclamation, Subaru's voice was muted, and held a tone of curiosity instead. 

The vampire tipped a head, and smiled. He flexed his fingers against Subaru's thumb and down to his wrist. He ran his hand over the collection of bites marks there, in various stages of healing.

“Hmmm. That is an interesting question.”  
“Your blood is exceptional, but my first taste was taken while you were terrified. While I find fear can add pleasant flavour, I am interested to learn how your blood will taste as you becoming more and more willing. The change in your flavour already had produced very promising results...”  
“And of course, you are very easy... on the eyes.”

Subaru tensed, and diverted his eyes. Not at the thought that his 'flavour' was changing, but that the vampire thought him 'easy'.

“I tease, forgive me.” the vampire's gaze intensified, “I know you are a man of virtue.”

That did not ease Subaru's spine from rigid. 

He wondered if the notion that vampires preferred virgin's blood was true, and if the vampire could taste the difference. He felt a shameful flush across his cheeks, that the creature already knew that he had not had sexual relations before. That these fleeting visits were already more intimate than he had ever had with any other. 

A touch at his face, at his cheek specifically, the vampire basking in the warmth there.

“I do not mind in the slightest that you are... shall we say... _inexperienced_.” The vampire's voice, already a deeper resister, dipped lower, “I would gladly teach you all there is to know.”

His eyes widened, and Subaru broke away, face scarlet and heart hammering within his chest, not because he was scared of the insinuation, but because he was for a fleeting second tempted. 

Tick

Tock

Tick 

Tock 

Subaru looked at himself in the mirror, and focused on the scars upon his neck. 

He hated them, crescents of teeth-marks impressed against each other, brutal and messy. He would likely bare them throughout the rest of his life. They had healed poorly, due to lack of adequate first aid, but he valued them for a visual reminder that he was dealing with a monster. 

It was helpful to remember, especially when the vampire had been mostly gentle with him, and mostly kind. When his touch sparked against Subaru's nerves, and set his heart thudding a little faster, he needed some reminder that he was dealing with something dark, and cruel.

Yet, and yet. 

He could not deny, that under the vampire's administrations, his skin had started to sing. He wondered what those skilled hands might be able to ignite within him, if given further reign.

Like the shards of a broken mirror, Subaru's own mind tore at itself, rending ragged wounds without resolve. 

Tick  
Tock

Tick   
Tock 

He woke one day, and partway through washing and shaving, found that the metronome of the clock had shifted. Suddenly, with the simple change of cadence Subaru found himself driven to distraction, unable to settle, everything feeling out of sync. 

He put down the safety razor, not wanting to risk shaving when feeling so disorientated. 

Weak, to be so affected by such a little thing, and Subaru could not imagine how anyone would want such a pathetic being as himself in their life, let alone care about him. 

Yet, the vampire seemed to. 

He found himself longing for the vampire to come, his only constant in his captivity, supplying food, and comfort and company. He latched onto the the hope that the vampire would visit soon, and that things would be better when he was present. The worst part was that he was still fully aware of how messed up he had to be to think of the vampire, his jailer, as a lifeline.

When he was not wishing the vampire to hurry and arrive, he turned his thoughts to how to hold himself together, and found no solution. 

Instead, the sharp pieces of the mirror taunted him, and he wished he was brave enough to end it, rather than see how far he would fall. 

Tick tick tick tick

When Subaru's eyes were sunken and dark, and the shake in his step near constant, torn between the remains of his resolve and acceptance to the inevitable, the vampire entered with a knowing smile.

As usual, he laid out the tray upon the bed, and then opened his arms, waiting to welcome Subaru into his lap as first he would feed, then Subaru would. Usually the vampire initiated his own feeding, but this time it seemed he wanted Subaru to come to him without prompting.

Subaru took a half step forward, then, summoning up the last of his courage, said nothing and stayed still. 

The vampire's posture changed, suddenly. He dropped his arms and gathered up the tray, and without further look or word, unlocked the door and strode out. 

He could not be sure, but Subaru thought the lights dimmed further in the moment the door closed and locked.

Subaru, brittle, crumpled then. Even though he had tried to make a stand, impose a little of his will, that the vampire had just walked out like too much like rejection. He did not know when the vampire would come back... or if he ever would. 

In the darkened light, with nothing left to hold on to, Subaru broke down and cried.

Meanwhile, the out-of-sync clock kept ticking... and ticking... and ticking.

Tick tick tick **tick**

He did not know how long it had been, but he thought it more than a day. It could have been longer, he could not tell, but the last hours had been torturous. Far worse that the vampire could impose, Subaru's mind had conjured images of him being left to rot, unwanted, unloved. That he had pushed away the only creature that could possibly care for him, as broken as he was. 

That he had failed. 

His eyes were reddened from crying, years of pent up tears finally released. He was hungry, and tired, but more than anything, he was desperately alone. 

When the vampire (finally) entered, before he could even move to place the tray, Subaru was there, moving to the vampire not the door.

“Please! Don't leave! I am sorry!”

The vampire regarded him, and inclined his head, as if in gesture to continue. 

“You can take my blood! Anything you want, just... don't leave me alone again....”

In gesture of sincerity, Subaru came as close as the chain would let him, on his knees. 

The vampire set down the tray, and took a step closer, looming over Subaru's kneeling form. His eyes raked over the flesh laid bare before him.

“Anything?”

Subaru nodded, not even meeting the eyes for fear of making the vampire turn away again.

As such he did not see that the vampire's smile widened, smug.

“You break so beautifully. Do not worry my dear, I shall take your fractured pieces, and built you anew.”

He extended a hand, and pulled Subaru to his feet, wrapping him in an embrace. As the teeth approached his neck, Subaru lifted his chin and exposed the flesh, ready, willing.

Yet, there was not pierce of pain.

“However, anything is not enough.”

Subaru tensed, terrified he had somehow failed further. He made a small sound of distress, not knowing what else he could offer. 

“I will take _everything_ from you.”

With that, the vampire bit deep into his neck, Subaru clutching desperately as a drowning man might a thrown rope. He nodded, a slight thing, with the teeth still embedded.

“....Yes...” Subaru whispered, “....and I will let you.”


	9. Shu

Shu

Shu wore his apathy like armor, to protect him from the vampire's attentions. 

He'd seen early on that the vampire had a cruel streak, and had habit of 'playing' with his food. Since then Shu had strived to be as far from entertaining as possible. 

He had thought to inform his brothers of his strategy, but held back, thinking that if the vampire found the others more fun to toy with, he would be safer.

Selfish, certainly, but given the creature they were up against, ensuring his own survival had seemed more important than safeguarding his brothers. Especially as they seemed so intent on going up against the vampire, when they _knew_ from experience the outcome. 

A different tactic was required, if they were to best the beast.

Shu had planned to pace himself, slowly gather information and ideas, and then formulating the next steps while staying out of notice. 

What he had not foreseen, was how quickly things were getting worse for the brothers within the mansion. 

He wondered, with more than just a pang of guilt, if he should have at least tried to talk to his kin and help them shield themselves as he had. He might have been bitten more, if they had all tried not to avoid the vampire's attention but perhaps that might have been better than seeing the sorry state of his brothers now. 

Laito did not joke about anymore. He had quietened, both in mannerisms and speech, and seemed perpetually fearful of punishment.

Shu still heard his voice though, but only when the vampire took Laito away to feed. His cries of pain echoed throughout the mansion, and it did not seem he did much to deserve the lash-marks, the burns, the belt strap, the cane stripes and the broken finger. Shu suspected there were other scars on his skin, that he had kept hidden.

Mostly, because Kanato had shown strange fascination with Latio's wounds. Not with intent to help or bandage, but he often expressed a desire to see what damage the vampire had done. 

That was not the only thing Kanato had said, that was cause for concern. He hissed violent threats under his breath when he was irked. Shu remembered when he had finished the egg rice from the sharing bowl assuming everyone else had had their fill, and Kanato had stared daggers at him.   
“Greedy guts. Careful I don't slice through your belly to see their colours.”

The table had gone quiet, unsure of how to proceed. Rather than call Kanato out on his increasingly creepy behaviour, Shu pretended he had not heard with his headphones in place, but since then had been keeping better eye on where Kanato was... and what was in his hands. 

He had noticed both Laito and Ayato try to talk to their sibling, but while Laito was too passive, giving up almost as soon as Kanato had defended that they were 'just words', Ayato had flared in a rage when Kanato had ignored him in favour of talking to that damnable 'Teddy'.

The regular outbursts were commonplace, Ayato's temper volatile at the best of times, but now when he was made so powerless against the vampire, it seemed like the slightest thing would set him off. Stubbing his toe on a counter, or loosing at darts, hell, Shu had even seem him shout at the TV when an advert he disliked came on randomly. He still wore the collar round his neck, locked in place, but fidgeted with it constantly.

When the vampire was in the room, he seemed smaller, not quite cowering but not far from it. 

Conversely, Reiji stood straighter when the vampire was present, as if trying to impress. He reminded Shu more of a butler than a brother, and the fervour that he had for the tasks he set out bordered on obsessional. If he had set one of the brothers to cleaning or cooking, more often than not he'd fuss over the task himself afterwards, so that it would be 'perfect'. As a result he was often exhausted, spending every waking moment cooking and cleaning and in servitude... No, a servant would be paid. He was a _slave_.

He drank tea to stay awake and alert, but Shu had noticed that sometimes after several pots, his hands shook with the sheer amount he had consumed. 

However, when he thought about his brothers and the trials they had faced, Subaru was the one that tugged on his conscience most.

They had all been so pleased to see Subaru alive and well after weeks of his absence. They had feared the worst, and since they were not able to see or talk to him, Shu had dreaded to discover what had been going on behind the locked door.

Subaru had emerged from the room he had been held in, seemingly in one piece, and his brothers had been jubilant at his return.

They had celebrated too soon. 

Subaru had come back changed.

He did not want to tell what he had been subjected to, but the marks on his skin showed that he had been bitten over and over and over, too many times. He traced over the wounds, but his expression not one of hurt, but of pride. 

He wandered, aimless, and pulled random sections of wallpaper from the walls. When he was not on the move, he sat and hugged himself. He did not let anyone else near, and seemed resentful that none of them had tried to contact him throughout his time in captivity. 

He asked what time is was, almost constantly, but seemed adverse to being in the same room as a clock.

And when the bell rang, that low reverberation of doom, Subaru had leapt to his feet and practically ran to the foyer. 

He even beat Ayato in getting there first. 

However, when the vampire had chosen Reiji, Subaru's face tightened. He wore a look as if he had wanted to be picked instead. 

The rest of the night and next evening, he was restless, and had taken off his shirt and would not put it back on, no matter how much the others asked him to. 

Shu had lay out on the coach in the foyer, so saw how often Subaru had walked in, looked about then left again, apparently anxious for the bell to ring.

After the second bell, the vampire that time selecting Laito with a pointed finger, Subaru had stepped forwards, and asked what he had done wrong. When the vampire ignored him, he had looked devastated, and said simply, 'please.'

It had been heartbreaking.

Shu had taken out his headphones then, and approached. He only wanted to learn more about what Subaru had been through, try to understand better why he was acting in such a manner, but Subaru had been inconsolable, and made no sense. He wept, openly, out in the foyer, till Ayato had to walk away in disgust, and Reiji shoo Kanato from the room to give Subaru some privacy. 

In between sobs, Shu could make out some words, things like 'he doesn't want me anymore' and 'I knew I would ruin it', but could not get Subaru to expand on what he meant.

Frustrated, Shu was about to grab Subaru by the shoulders and try to shake some sense into him when behind him, he felt a prickle of cold air. He turned, to see the vampire, mouth red from feeding, and looking to Subaru with intense eyes.

“The sun has started to rise, and I am planning to retire for the day. I wonder if you would be so good as to accompany me?”

Shu grabbed out at Subaru, even as the other started forward, apparently delighted at the offer. When Subaru found his arm held, he had looked at Shu, and said quietly, “Let me go.” 

There was a pleading edge to his voice, that had hurt Shu to hear.

Shu had released him then, and watched as Subaru followed the vampire up the stairs and out of sight.

Since then, during the day Subaru could not be found in his own room. 

Shu could take a very easy guess at whose room (and bed) he was sharing. 

He found he could not blame Subaru; he had obviously been brainwashed, or tortured till compliance, but still, he did not like the near fanatical devotion he was displaying. The way he would talk about little else but the vampire, and could not stand to hear anything negative said about the creature.

He seemed under the delusion that the vampire was in love with him, or that he was with it, and would not be persuaded otherwise. 

Shu could not see how the situation would improve, not when they were all still held within the mansion. 

Shu decided, that he would finally step up and be the eldest brother his siblings needed. He would get them all out of there.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He was deep in thought when the bell rang. Fortunately, Shu was already in the foyer, and, given that the vampire tended to gravitate to his brothers other than himself, he stayed sitting with his eyes closed, considering for the umpteenth time which options were available to him.

He became aware of footsteps approaching, and squinted one eye open to see the vampire standing before him, with his brothers behind casting worried looks in his direction. 

He removed one headphone, and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Would it be too much to ask for your full attention?”

“Beg your pardon, of course.”

Shu sat himself up, and turned his head towards the vampire. He aimed for a stance of compliance but not so meek or fearful that the vampire might be inclined to push to see the extent of his emotions.

The vampire narrowed his eyes, and Shu tried not to appear defiant. He kept his posture carefully neutral, neither confrontational nor submissive. 

It seemed to work, and the vampire turned, gesturing at Ayato and beckoning him to follow. 

A brief glare, before he hurried after the vampire, and Shu hoped he had not riled up the vampire enough that he would take it out on Ayato. 

Yet. 

A plan started to form. 

There was plenty to be said for not attracting attention, for playing the part that was dull and beyond notice. Shu had already noted that he was drank from less frequently, and as a result tended to have more energy. That he chose to spend it laying down and to outside view relaxing was not of consequence, not when it allowed him clearer thought, to better formulate an idea of how he might solve the issue of the vampire.

Strength against him seemed ill-advised, the thing moved faster than the eye could track, and from the bruises and wounds, was well equipped to deal with any form of hostility.

He was, however, arrogant, and settled in his place of power. When he looked over them, the brothers, he saw no threat, no potential issue. 

He thought all of them subdued, to some extent. 

That could work in his, in _their_ favour. There was opportunity, if only one of them was bold enough to take it. 

However, Shu debated revealing his thoughts and plots to his brothers. 

He immediately did not think Subaru could be trusted, it was too likely he'd be betrayed to the vampire he hoped to escape. Subaru might even be resistant to the idea of leaving, having become so dependant on the vampire. 

He would thank Shu when he was out from the monster's grasp... eventually.

For a different reason, Shu did not want to let Laito learn of his plans. Laito seemed regularly to be subjected to the vampire's more violent tenancies, and as such could not be counted on to not inform when under such duress.

So, during dinner, Shu mentioned he had a question for Reiji, Kanato and Ayato, but that could wait till afterwards.

First finished was Subaru, who had picked up habit of eating swiftly, and without word moved back to the foyer, presumably to await the vampire's arrival.

Laito hung, for a moment, looking to be included but when Shu refused to meet his eyes, retreated.

Shu lowered his voice, and leaned in over the empty plates.

“I have an idea of how we can get out of here. Are you with me?”

Kanato's eyes widened, and he pulled his chair in, eager to learn more.

Ayato, in the same instant, tensed and looked to the doorway, ready for the familiar silhouette of the vampire to make appearance. He did however, look to Shu with hope in his eyes.

Reiji stood, and started to clear the dishes away. 

“It is entirely possible that we are being listened to. I will have no part in this.”

Shu watched as his sibling, his blood brother, deposit the dishes in the sink, then walk from the kitchen. In response, Shu clenched his hands against the table and kept his voice low and hidden behind a hand. 

He pressed on, “The vampire is strong, and powerful. We've tried fighting and it has not ended well.”

All eyes turned to Ayato, whose upper lip twisted, but he dipped his head in recognition at the truth of Shu's statement.

“So, we need to get someone out. To get help.”

Ayato's face betrayed that he had not considered anything but conflict, and he looked to Shu with renewed vigour, that perhaps this plan had a chance of succeeding.

“We need someone strong, not drank from. Someone who can get out, and get help.”

Kanato looked up, “I volunteer.”

It was a little too sudden, and Shu was suspicious. 

“No offence, but you are smaller than me. You might not be able to get over the gates! However, _I_ have also not been drunk from, not for days. I have better reach, longer strides.... and on the outside, I have more influence.”

Ayato, his focus turned to Shu and in a low voice whispered “What do you need?”

“Distraction. When the vampire rings the bell there is a time where he is distracted. I need someone to hold his attention while I escape, so that he does not notice.”

Ayato made a face, then nodded grimly. “I can do that.”

For such a plan to work, another would have to hold the vampire's focus in his place, but that did not seem too difficult to manage, not when Ayato seemed to constantly be on the vampire's bad side. It would not be out of character, and would be less likely to arouse suspicion.

“What will you do?” Kanato's eyes had suddenly widened, as if he could not believe Ayato would be so brave... or so stupid.

“I'll ask for the collar off. Ask what I can do to 'earn' the right to have it removed. Fangs likes seeing me humbled, reckon he'll have some ideas for Yours Truly....” he grimaced, his jaw tight at the thought. “I'll try to keep him occupied long as I can.”

Shu nodded, that seemed like it would do the trick.

What he did not mention, for fear it might sway Ayato from the plan, was that when Shu was discovered to be absent the vampire would likely guess at Ayato's involvement. 

There was probably going to be repercussions, and Ayato the obvious target. 

Shu hoped the vampire was not too incensed, and that Ayato would survive till he could return with help and rescue them all.

Ayato, resolved and seeming better for having some form of forwards plan, looked to Shu. “When?”

“As long has he has not drank from me a day or two before, the next time he chooses you.”

Another glance to the doorframe and on seeing it still clear, Ayato gave a single nod of his head, the leather of the collar creaking. 

“Good.” shu then leaned back, and replaced his headphones. He would not say more on his own part of the plan, the less the others knew, the less they could give away, either intentionally or unintentionally.

Shu only wished Reiji had stayed. The other two seemed energised at the thought that perhaps they would be able to soon leave this terrible place, and he thought the hope might help them stay stable. He thought Reiji might also benefit, but he felt somewhat disappointed his brother would not even hear him out. 

He could not tell if Reiji had left through fear of a punishment for trying to escape, or that he no longer _wanted_ to leave, too much adapted to serving the vampire. 

Shu hoped the opportunity to put his plan into action came sooner, rather than later. While his brothers were still able to be saved. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Days later, and Latio bore a set of claw marks craved across his chest in the shape of musical notes, and Subaru had been heard weeping through the day when the vampire had sent him away for some minor misdemeanour, or perhaps just a whim.

Reiji looked like he was half-asleep on his feet, having declared Kanato's efforts to clean the kitchen unsatisfactory, and spending a good part of the day scrubbing surfaces and the floor. There had been two pots of tea to the side, as if Reiji had made one, forgotten about it and then made another. It was unlike him to be so forgetful

Kanato had been jittery but mostly upbeat, and even making efforts to talk with his brothers about normal topics. He seemed particularly close to Subaru of late, even offering that Subaru could hold his Teddy on occasion. 

Shu hoped that was not enough to tip off the vampire.

Ayato though, for all his faults, was keeping an excellent poker face. Having a plan seemed to have settled him, and he had resorted to shouting less. He still fumed when he lost at pool, and more than once Reiji had had to ask him to go pick up whatever he had thrown across the room in a fit of pique, but there was a spark of his old self in his eyes again.

Shu had been trying to keep to as much the same routine so as not to rouse the vampire's suspicions. He had a thrum of excitement that he kept well hidden, which made it hard to keep his legs still, but he found every time the bell rang, his heart rate became rapid as he tried not to appear too interested in who the vampire picked.

Then, the vampire had chimed the bell, and pointed towards Ayato. 

Ayato bowed his head, and followed behind the vampire.

Shu waited till he heard a door close, then got quickly to his feet. He gave Kanato a brief smile, and then headed up the stairs, quietly. He did not take a coat, did not want to waste time when he had no idea hold long Ayato would be able to hold the vampire's attention for.

He'd found a room with a window on the upper floor, with a small balcony ringed in iron-work bars. There were plant pots there, that Reiji had been watering when there had not been enough rain, which meant that it was usually unlocked. 

He squeezed through, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and then climbed over the bars. It was still a drop from the first floor to the ground, but the bars meant he could hang down and reduce the distance he had to fall. 

With a grunt that sounded so loud in the still of the night, he landed, and scurried over to the treeline surrounding the grounds and towards the gates. His feet crunched against the gravel, as he came up to the massive gates. He looked for a handle or way to open them, but the whole thing seemed to be mechanised. He gave as gentle a pull as he could, fearful of the noise, but they did not budge. 

He was not overly surprised, and had planned for such eventuality.

There were, however, trees on the inside, and he scouted to the second from the right, the one that he had seen from the windows as being the easiest to climb, its boughs hanging lower than the others. He looked up, and found the branch still high from the ground. With a jump, he tried to grab at it, but missed. 

Shu took a step back, and then tried a running jump. His hands found purchase on rough bark, and he adjusted his grip and started to pull himself up. 

It was harder than he had thought, his upper arm strength affected by his lack of exercise and motion, but soon he managed to bring his shoulders up and over the branch.

He panted for breath, elated, escape so close. 

“Ahem.”

Shu's blood ran cold, and he looked to see the vampire at the base of the tree. His carefully constructed plan fell apart and he panicked, and tried to get himself up on to the branch.

He felt something tighten round his foot, and yank him bodily out the tree. He tried to hold on, to grip against the branch, but the vampire was too strong. 

He landed badly, jarring his hip and collarbone, the air rushing out of him. 

The vampire walked over, till his feet were in front of Shu's face. A boot tapped impatiently, and Shu looked up with growing despair.

“Well now, what have we here? An escape attempt it seems....”

Fearing for his life, Shu scrambled away, till his back was pressed against the iron bars of the gate, his palms cut on the sharp gravel.

The vampire approached, and reached for his arm, hauling Shu up onto his feet, pinned against the iron. 

Shu had been feed from before. It had been unpleasant to have the vampire suck his blood, but he had tried to keep his reactions minimal. This was different. The vampire had latched deep at the skin of the neck, and he felt his blood coursing from his veins into the creature's gullet. It hurt, like needles against his skin. Every heartbeat pulsed more from him, and he feared that he was going to perish for his escape attempt, that he would be drained of every drop of his blood. 

He felt his legs give way, but the vampire held him aloft, and he kicked feebly to no avail.

Dizzy, and his vision dimming, he was suddenly dropped, and he felt blood drip from him as he crumpled to the gravel beneath him.

While he was distracted trying to stem the flow, his palm quickly damp, his other hand was grabbed and with brutal efficiency, he was cuffed to the gate. The cuff was tight, too tight, and he felt the metal dig against his wrist.

He swung his head, clumsy, to the vampire who looked down with disdain.

“Take some time to consider your actions. I'll be back in the morning. Try not to die.”

With a final check that the cuff was secure, he walked off. Shu could not tell if it was because what was left of his blood pounded in his ears that he could not hear, or if the vampire's footfalls on the gravel were truly that quiet.

He curled in on himself, feeling the blood at his neck get sticky and thick, the air scented with iron and failure. 

The night was dark, and cold, and he had not worn clothes for being outside and still for long. His teeth started to chatter, and his body ached. He shivered, which caused the cuff to rub at his wrist. There was blood under the metal, but slow, sluggish.

With effort, he lowered himself down as far as he was able. He did not like his options, but thought that hypothermia was less risk than lack of blood to his brain. 

He tried to stay awake, but his body drooped and his eyelids were heavy. Darkness seemed to envelope him, his thoughts disorganised and dimming out. Shu drifted through consciousness and unconsciousness, too many times to count. In the back of his mind, when he could gather his thoughts enough to think, he knew that it was not a good sign. 

At some point, distantly, he realised his teeth had stopped chattering, and the shiver had weakened. He looked to the sky, desperate for sunrise, but it was still dark.

He closed his eyes.

The next Shu knew, was he was being uncuffed. Bleary, he opened his eyes and saw Laito and Reiji, their faces basked in the light of dawn.

He did not understand, and tried to rise but his strenght failed him, and he crashed back down to the gravel. His wrist, the one which had been cuffed overnight, was an alarming dark shade, and it felt strange, as if it were not under his full control.

“Careful! You're in a bad way....” Laito whispered, his hand on Shu's shoulder.   
“He's freezing, and he looks half-dead.” he informed Reiji, who was standing with hands clasped, seemingly waiting for instruction.

Shu could not quite understand why his brothers were waiting so long. They'd found him, saved him. 

His vision cleared, and he saw there was someone else standing there. 

The vampire.

“I trust that you have learnt the error of your ways.”

Shu, cold and miserable and already feeling himself start to slip back into unconsciousness, nodded.

The vampire made a satisfied noise, and turned to the other two, “Drag him back inside then.”

Reiji and Laito were as gentle as they could be, as they pulled up their brother. They started a slow walk back to the mansion, leaving behind a patch of gravel that was stained dark with spilt blood.

Shu could hardly put a foot in front of the other and leaned heavily on Reiji, the warmth from his brother almost painful against his chilled skin. 

Once inside, at the vampire's command, he was lowered to the ground. 

The light was bright, and he did not have strength to do much more than sit and try not to fall over.

He saw his brothers, all of them, gathered together to bare witness of the results of his master plan. Each one of them looked uneasy, as they took in his pale skin, the sway to his body and his eyes, unfocused and struggling to stay open.

The vampire walked over and stood at Shu's side, and gestured downwards.

“This one has learnt a very important lesson, isn't that right?”

Shu spoke, and was surprised at how weak his voice sounded, “... yes...”

“Pray tell, what have you learned?”

Shu shuddered against the floor, and shook his head sadly at his brothers. 

“That there is no escape....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!  
>  This has been intense to write. I do not think I have ever written so much, so fast. 
> 
> My thanks again to InvertedPhantasmagoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Brothers cheatsheet for those unfamiliar with the anime.
> 
> Ayato, Laito and Kanato are triplets from the same mother. Ayato and Laito have red hair and green eyes, Kanato has purple hair and eyes. Kanato is the smallest of all the brothers.
> 
> Subaru has white hair and red eyes, and wears his hair over one eye.
> 
> Shu and Reiji are from the same mother, Reiji has dark hair and red eyes, Shu has blonde hair and blue eyes. Shu is the eldest, out of all the brothers.


End file.
